A Cat's GothBlood
by Goth-Vampire Ninja
Summary: Sasuke finally manages to break Sakura. She turns Goth and turns into something supernatural. Ok, If you're Goth, likes black, or likes the supernatural, READ! Love triangle: SasSakGaa For now...Read and Review!
1. Wounded Heart

**A/N: Hey guys. This is Goth-Vampire Ninja, the one who wrote Blood-Linked. Anyway, this is my new story, for those of you who enjoyed and reviewed my last.**

**Disclaimer: I've wrote it tons of times before and I'll say it again…I do not own Naruto (to my Goth readers' much disappointment). **

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**Chapter one: Wounded Heart**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

Today was Sakura's17th birthday and she had made a party. Naruto had convinced her to do so since at first she didn't want to because her apartment was small. But in the end, she had a party anyway. The reason she lived in a small apartment was that her parents had gotten killed when the village had been under attack a couple years back. Sakura was still in pain and cried from time to time but she managed to stay happy most of the time, so nobody really noticed. And that was her Pandora's Box, it was dangerous. She was like a mirror. The death of her parents had caused her to crack a little, like if someone had given it a punch. Even so, she managed to stay in one piece. But one more blow…and she would break.

Sakura had already seen that everyone had gone home, the party was over, and still there was no sign of the person she wanted to see the most…Sasuke. And it was night already too. Sakura's childhood crush had turned into something much more than that; it had turned to real love in all the time that had passed. But Sasuke still acted the same towards her, the same cold attitude he always had.

Sakura decided to go look for him. He, too, lived on his own. But he lived in a rather big house (you could call it a mansion) by the Uchiha district. As Sakura was nearing Sasuke's house, she heard some noises coming from the patch of forest next to his house and decided to go check just in case.

'_I hope this isn't considered as trespassing,'_ Sakura thought as she neared the forest. As she went deeper she came to a little clearing and hid behind some bushes so she wouldn't be seen. She saw Sasuke in the middle of it with a girl…and they were…_kissing_.

That was it…the lock on Sakura's Pandora's Box broke and all came out. The last punch was also given to Sakura's mirror…and it broke. Sakura felt herself let out a sob. But she wasn't sure because she couldn't feel anything. She was numb from all the emotions that were flowing inside her non-stop: anger, pain, betrayal, and lots more. But overall…sadness. It wasn't until Sasuke's head snapped in her direction that she knew she really _had_ let out a sob.

Sasuke pushed the girl away, causing her to fall to the ground and giving Sakura a good view of who she was. She seemed to be a ninja too. "Who's there?!" he yelled in Sakura's direction. Sakura slowly stood. Sasuke saw that she was crying and shaking; she was also clutching her hands in front of her tightly as if trying to keep herself from breaking to tiny pieces—trying to keep herself together.

She smiled at him…a sad smile…one that wavered and trembled, "S-sorry, I didn't know…I-I'm sorry S-Sasuke-san, I didn't mean to interrupt," she apologized. After that, she turned on her heel and ran, ran as fast as she could, because she knew she couldn't last much longer and she didn't want Sasuke to see her break completely.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called. He threw the fallen girl a killer glare that gave new meaning too the phrase: _'If looks could kill,'_ and hissed, "You should have never done that, you stupid girl."

"Oh. But Sasuke-kun, it was worth it!" she sighed dreamily, still a little scared from the glare though.

Sasuke just turned on his heel, disgusted, and ran after Sakura.

'_Damn, she's fast. It's obvious she's been working on her speed and stamina,' _Sasuke thought as he searched for her.

On the other hand, Sakura was running as fast as she could go deeper and deeper into the forest. _'As long as Sasuke doesn't find me, as long as Sasuke doesn't find me,' _she kept repeating in her mind. She put on a final burst of speed and then stopped and fell to the ground from the tall branch she was in. She didn't feel anything though; she was still numb due to the pain in her heart from seeing Sasuke kissing someone. So she jut lay there and cried. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that she stopped crying because she heard a voice. "Get up and stop crying!" the voice ordered.

Out of pure curiosity to see what was going to happen, she did as told. But she gasped as soon as she saw where the voice came from. That's because the voice belonged to…

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, I hate them too, but I had to do it if I wanted to keep you guys hooked! Anyway, I got some equations for you:**

**ReviewsNew chapters**

**A lot of reviewsLong chapter**

**IdeasBetter story**

**Pairing ideasWAY better story, but for now It's just a love triangle between Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara.**


	2. Kill Me

**A/N: I'm in a '_Sasuke' _type of mood today: meaning my friends and I went around to our classes as normal, but instead of just ignoring everyone and moving on, we glared at everyone that came to view. We're kind of a lone group. Those of you who have read _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer (the best book ever!), just imagine a group of 3 Goth guys and 1 girl like the Cullen family during lunch-time(people really do say we look like that).The only thing I don't like about being in a _'Sasuke'_ mood is that my friends(which are all guys) get like that too and tend to get overprotective of me, I mean, I guess it's kind of nice and all, BUT, come ON! They give a new meaning to the phrase: _'If looks could kill'_ whenever someone teases or bugs me. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**Chapter two: Kill Me**

**By: Goth-vampire Ninja**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A big wolf. That's what was standing in front of Sakura. She sucked in a big breath and was about to scream, but she remembered those cruel words that were once said to her: 'You're weak. No, you're more than weak, you're even worse than Naruto.' Once she remembered that, she completely and totally lost it. Sakura let out her breath slowly and faced the creature before her. "If you're planning to kill me, do it quick and painlessly, I'm in no mood for more pain right now. Oh, and don't worry about people coming after you to avenge my death, nobody will care," Sakura said.

The wolf looked stunned to say the least, but he recovered quickly. "Um, no. I came here because Gaara send me. He said his sand sensed some commotion and that he wanted me to check it out for him."

"Oh, well can you take me to him? I feel like talking to him right now," Sakura said, thinking of a plan.

The humongous wolf eyed her curiously but gave in at the end. "Okay, but we have to travel deeper into the forest to reach him. Are you okay with that? I mean, we're already pretty deep inside it right now," he warned.

"I don't care, take me to him," she retorted. Her eyes were now set I a glare and her right eye twitched once in annoyance.

"Fine," the wolf said. He grabbed her arm with his mouth, careful not to hurt her with his extremely sharp teeth, and sand immediately started to surround them. Since the wolf who was holding Sakura was a great deal taller than her, her arm was suspended above her head and it gave the appearance that Sakura was slumped down, unconscious, and that the wolf was about to carry her off to some unknown place in order to eat her in peace.

And that's exactly how Sasuke saw it. With the help of his Sharingan, Sasuke had finally managed to find Sakura…unfortunately, he thought she was about to be eaten, so he attacked.

As soon as Sakura saw him, though, she told the wolf to hurry up. And so they were gone; leaving a very confused Sasuke to wonder why she told the wolf to take her away. Finally, he concluded that the wolf was a friend of hers and that he would see her again tomorrow; so he left.

A couple seconds later, Sakura and the wolf appeared in a very shady part of the forest. Sakura looked around and soon found Gaara sitting cross-legged under a tree.

She smirked, "Hello, Gaara."

Gaara opened one eye and stared at her before sighing and opening both his eyes. "Hi," he said. Over the years, Sakura had somehow become friends with him (after she forgave him for trying to kill her) and now liked to talk to him from time to time. He motioned for her to come and sit in front of him. Gaara had also developed a certain liking to her, seeing as to how she understood him so well without him having to say much and, well, she was the only person he was willing to be friends with. Besides that, he had also become sort of protective of her, he was always sure to keep her as far away from danger as possible whenever she was with him.

Gaara noticed she looked as if she had been killed; she seemed to have no life left in her. His doubts were confirmed when she said, "Gaara, if I asked you to kill me with your Sand Coffin technique, would I feel any pain?"

Gaara was taken aback but then answered…

**A/N: Well, again, sorry for the cliffy, but I need reviews!!!!! **

**GVN –out-**


	3. No

**A/N: Fine, I'll TRY not to make so many cliffies, but it was just for fun. I wanted to see how you guys reacted to them. Anyway, here's the third chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**Chapter three: No**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara was taken aback but then answered, "No, you wouldn't. But don't think I would even think of using it on you," in his monotone voice.

Sakura looked annoyed, "Why not? Wouldn't you attack, even if I attack you first?" Sakura took out a kunai and threw it lazily at him, she knew his sand would deflect it, and it did.

"Sakura, I have no intentions of killing you, got it?" he answered. "It's non of my concern if you want to die, but I refuse to do it for you. Now stop this non-sense before you get hurt or in trouble," he said calmly.

Sakura growled, "Listen, you had no problem with killing me when we were kids, so why do you hesitate now?"

"That is in the past, when we didn't know each other, it's different now," he answered. He carefully examined Sakura, she had a scowl on her face and she looked murderous and lifeless. "Sakura, what happened? I've never seen you like this, not ever since your parents died," he asked worriedly, well, you could only tell he was worried if you knew him very well, like Sakura did.

"The-the little spark of hope that kept me alive vanished," she whispered. "Not even ashes are left, but that's my fault. My fault for believing in false hopes. My fault for believing that one day Sasuke would learn to love a little weakling like me," she whispered, she had her head bowed and her bangs obscured her face.

"Sakura…" he started, but he didn't get to finish.

"**NO**!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, "I don't want your pity, I've received enough from everyone else to make me sick, don't **you**, of all people, **dare** add to that!" Sakura got up and took out kunai and shuriken. "Fine, if you won't kill me willingly, I'll **make** you kill me," and she charged.

Gaara's eyebrows furrowed, "Sakura, stop this drivel **now**," he said, well, more like: commanded in a very firm and superior voice. He was standing now, and very peacefully, while his sand blocked everything, which annoyed the heck out of Sakura even more.

"**NO,"** Sakura screamed.

Gaara, now annoyed, made a signal with his hands and sand flew out at Sakura and covered her arms and legs completely, therefore, immobilizing her. She growled in frustration. "Sakura, give it up. I. Will. Not. Kill you. Now, stop trying to kill yourself just because you made a mistake in your past. You won't be blamed for that, and you shouldn't end your life just because Uchiha is not in it. Just live with what you have," Gaara said, and released her.

She fell to her knees and Gaara watched her. He was less than an inch away from her, and in an instant, she had jumped up and embraced him. He was wide eyed and still as a rock as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. "Thank you," she whispered. Gaara felt…well, to say he felt awkward would have been a huge understatement. So he just stood there, still as a rock, for a couple of minutes until he gathered enough security to slowly and reassuringly raise his arms and wrap them around her torso.

"Just forget about him," he said. "You're not weak, you don't need him. And if you ever need protection, I'll be there, you just have to call me." He withdrew his arms and reached inside a fold in his shirt. He took out a little necklace with a tiny bottle hanging from it, and slipped it around her neck once she had pulled away. "The main reason I came here was to give you this for your birthday. Inside there is some sand that is bonded with the one that protects me, so every time you're in danger, just call me in your mind and I'll come."

"Really?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Well, just so you know, I'll change from now on. I won't depend on others as much and I'll train harder to become stronger. That way, I will never have to call you to protect me," she said determinedly, "I'll become a totally different person."

"Good, now we must leave, it's getting dark already," he said, with a monotone. Sakura stood next to him and in seconds, his sand had carried them back to Konoha.

**A/N: Ok, I know this chapter sucks, but I have a good excuse. See, I was dared to write this with the help of a romance-loving girl, and if I didn't do it, I would have to fight one of my friends, Jager, in a sparring match. And, well, let's just say that every time I fight him, I end up pinned to the ground. So…Sorry for the sucky chapter.**

**GVN –out- **


	4. I'll Just Die

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for not updating. See, someone stole the jump-drive I used to upload the chapters, so I lost everything. Also, I got in a fight with the romance-loving girl that was helping me write all romantically, so the story will probable loose some of its…normie charm. Oh, and since I lost the bet, I had to fight against Jager and I ended up pinned on the ground with him pinning me down. T-T Anyway, on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**Chapter four: I'll Just Die**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Sakura woke up early so that she could fix some clothes that fit her new personality better. What she had said was true; she was, and looked, like a completely different person.

Sakura had looked through her closet disgustedly, all of her clothes were pink, or had pink on them. The only black thing she owned were the shorts she usually wore under her pink dress. Sakura decided to go shopping for more appropriate clothes, but she would have to wear her normal clothing meanwhile.

She walked around the small stores and bought a whole new set of clothes. It was still early, so there weren't a lot of people out yet. But the people that did know her, looked at her as if she were a stranger. All her bags were filed with dark clothing because she had refused to buy anything that wasn't black, crimson, dark purple or dark green unless they were mesh leggings, wrist warmers, mesh fingerless gloves, or some other type of 'strange' clothing, as the villagers called them. But Sakura ignored them all and went home to drop off her stuff and change into something of her new wardrobe.

When Sakura headed to the bridge were they always met, Sakura was really annoyed. Most of the male population was looking at her and practically undressing her with their eyes. She was wearing a tight, black, sleeveless shirt with tears in it to reveal a dark crimson fabric that covered the space were the shirt as torn. She was also wearing a ruffled, red mini, miniskirt with black shorts underneath, and black leggings with crimson-colored slashes and her black ninja sandals. To top it off, she had a black leather, studded belt, a lot of black eyeliner, black eye shadow, black mascara, and red lipstick.

In other words, she looked like a total man-magnet. _'For tomorrow_,_'_ thought Sakura, _'I'll use my new jutsu to change my eye color and I'll cut my hair.'_

Sakura finally arrived at the bridge, and she saw that Sasuke was there. She felt something inside her drop, but she ignored it, remembering her promise to Gaara. So she just calmly walked past him and ignored him completely as she jumped into the farthest tree she could find.

'_Why is she ignoring me?' _wondered Sasuke. He walked to the tree were she was sitting and jumped up next to her, but as soon as he touched the branch, Sakura had jumped off o it. That pissed him off. "Sakura," he called. She ignored him. He called her again, and again, he was ignored. "Damn it, Sakura! Answer me. I need to talk to you.

Sakura's eyes suddenly went wide and he wondered if he had hurt her. But then she turned around and smiled, a fake smile, at him. "You know what? I forgot to tell you something too," she squealed falsely, imitating her former self. "I forgot to tell you that I'm so sorry for interrupting your make-out lesson last night and that I hope you leave me alone. I refuse to even talk to you unless it is absolutely necessary." Then came the hard part, she mentally prepared herself for this. She had never insulted Sasuke before, but she believed that there was a first time for everything. She took a deep breath and, "So you can just go crawl under a rock and die for all I care you bastard!"

He was stunned, but angry. She started walking away and he charged at her, willing to talk to her either willingly or by force. He tackled her and turned her to face him mid-air, so when they fell, he landed on top of her. "Sakura, if you're mad about last night, it wasn't what it looked like."

'_Classic line,"_ Sakura thought. "Just shut up! Next time, get a room. And I couldn't care less of what your personal life is like!" Sakura screamed.

Annoyed to no end, Sasuke decided to take drastic measures. He took out a kunai and pressed it lightly against Sakura's cheek, earning just a few droplets of blood and a small gasp from Sakura. "Listen, Sakura…" he said sternly.

"**NO!**" she screamed. _'I don't want to listen to him! I need help!' _Then Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. She shut her eyes again and though frantically, _'No! I didn't mean that! It was a mistake, I don't need help, Gaara!'_

But it was too late. Gaara's sand had already stated to swirl somewhere near the training area. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as Gaara appeared and looked at Sasuke with shock and flaring anger. "Get the fuck off her, you bastard!" Gaara growled as he threw a kunai at him. Sasuke immediately grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her out of the way with him.

"Gaara!" she screamed. "You were wrong! I _am_ a weakling! Nobody would even care if I died! It would be better if I had just never been born! Or you know what? It would be better if I just killed myself. That way nobody has to soil their hands with my disgusting blood!" she sobbed loudly enough for Gaara to hear. Sakura kicked Sasuke hard and he let her go. She turned to Gaara and apologized before turning on her heel and running away.

"You're wrong, Sakura!" Gaara and Sasuke yelled as they ran after her.

But she was already gone. Gaara turned to Sasuke and glared at him while they both ran after her. "If anything happens to her, I'll tie you up with wet leather and leave you in the scorching desert sun so that the shrinking binds cut off your limbs slowly and torturously until you die either from pain or blood loss," Gaara hissed.

Sasuke glared back and was about to say something equally or more disturbing, but a scream made him and Gaara turn and run faster. They were running so fast that they were all but invisible with speed. They had to hurry, because they knew were that scream had come from. It was Sakura's voice that they had heard. And it made them wonder if they were already too late…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Another cliffie! I know, I know…but I have to keep you guys interested! (Ducks behind a boulder as angry fans throw spears and other sharp objects at her. T-T) If you review, I'll reply! If you guys want anything to happen in the story, just tell me and I'll try to add it in!**

**SPECIAL!: If you guess what my favorite animal, I'll write a story dedicated to you and it'll be whatever you want as long as I can fix it so it has either vampires or Goths or Emos in it (Pretty much anything I'd like. Something dark). You would just give me the idea (Plot), and the pairings and I'll do the rest! -**

**GVN -out-**


	5. Bitten

A/N: Sorry about my stupidly short chapters…but I swear I'm trying to fix that!--; By the way, I'll be able to update more often now! And I'm trying as hard as I can to connect to the small romantic part of my brain (If I even have one I don't even know…). Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Cat's Goth-Blood 

**Chapter Five: Bitten**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura at top speed trough the forest, constantly running into trees because of her blurry vision. The tears in her eyes were making it impossible for her to see where she was going, so by the time that she thought that she was a safe distance away from the training grounds, she was about one hit away from fainting.

"I can't faint!" Sakura sobbed, then laughed darkly, "It's kind of hard to kill yourself if you're unconscious." Sakura felt exhausted and decided that the small clearing in front of her would be a good place to finish things off. She sat near a tree, her back resting against it, and took out a kunai. She swung the weapon recklessly and close to her throat, earning occasional small scratches.

She finally got bored and just decided it was time. She grabbed the kunai with both hands and aimed it at her heart. She concentrated charka into it so that death would take her quickly, but when she started pushing the weapon towards her, it yanked out of her hand as if someone had pulled it.

Sakura looked around, startled, afraid that she was too late and Gaara had found her. But as she looked around, she only saw a black cat with red streaks in its fur. It was glaring at Sakura as if it resented her. Sakura smiled awkwardly and reached for the cat. "Hello kitty, what are you doing here? You look like a house cat, are you lost?"

Sakura tried to pet the cat, but when her hand neared it's head, the glare it was giving her intensified and she decided not to touch it. Sakura leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples in frustration and groaning from confusion.

"What were you trying to do?" a tinkling voice asked harshly. Sakura's eyes shot open and she looked around frantically. "Committing suicide is not allowed if I'm still in the forest. Especially if the one doing it is such a promising ninja as yourself," the cat purred.

Sakura stared at the cat and jumped up, "Whoa! I think I'm loosing it…" Sakura stepped away from the cat, but it just followed her.

"Are you frightened of me, human?" the cat asked. "Maybe you would feel more comfortable if it was not a feline talking to you…" the cat pondered. It closed its eyes and it started shining. Sakura watched incredulously as the shining form slowly grew bigger and took on the form of a beautiful woman in a black kimono with crimson stars on it and she had hair that resembled the cat's fur.

Sakura was really freaking out at this point. "Ahhh, go away! If I want to die I'll die and you can't stop me!" She made a run for her kunai, but as she dived for it, it turned to dust.

"Stop this nonsense child! I will not let you die. I can tell you're only doing it because you've been hurt. You think of yourself as not worthy of living and you thing you're weak. If it's power you seek, I will grant it, but in exchange, you must promise not to try this ever again," she said in a melodic yet harsh and commanding voice.

"Death would be a better option in my case," Sakura whispered, her head bowed and her bangs shadowing her face. She solemnly whipped out another kunai and aimed at her throat, but this time it didn't fly out of her hand. Instead, the woman that was again in cat form tackled her; only this time, the cat was bigger and it pinned her to the ground with its paws and it sat down on her stomach.

"I am Miyako, the guardian of this forest and weather you like it or not, I am not letting you die. If I must, I will give you free power so that you can be content with yourself…even if I really don't have any way to know that you really won't try this again, so this will have some side effects. If you don't like your new appearance, I am truly sorry," the cat stared at her solemnly, and then opened her mouth as really long and sharp fangs protruded from her mouth.

It leaned down and bit into Sakura's neck, injecting a liquid into her and taking a little blood in exchange. Sakura was in great pain; the liquid injected into her burned like fire through her veins. She couldn't help it, but she screamed loudly and struggled weakly. She could feel unconsciousness wrapping around her like a tight, black blanket and she gave way to it, deciding that the pain she was feeling was better to be let go of as soon as possible.

Before she truly passed out, the cat whispered, "They're here for you." Then it left in a shimmer of what looked like glitter-dust. Then all was dark and Sakura was unconscious.

A few seconds later, Sasuke and Gaara burst through the trees and were shocked at what they saw…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/N: Muahahahahahaha…cliffie! I'm so sorry, but it's for your own good…okay, so it's for my own good, but come on! Almost nobody but my LOYAL readers have reviewed. Thank you so much, loyal readers! And if you have any suggestions or things you would like to see happen in the story, tell me and I'll add it in, I promise!

GVN –out-


	6. Leashed Kitty

**A/N: I'm sorry about the slow update. I was planning on updating yesterday, but I got 'kidnapped' by Fang (one of my friends) and I was stuck playing samurai with him all day. All because he said that he wouldn't let me leave unless I somehow managed to beat him. The bad side of that was that I can never beat him, he's too strong, and we were allowed to use weapons (swords, teeth, kunai…) so he used that to his advantage and **_**bit**_** me! With his **_**teeth**_**, and left two puncture marks on my neck, a lot of cuts and bruises on my body, and a mental phobia of fly swatters…don't ask.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**Chapter Six: Leashed Kitty**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Gaara stood motionless from shock. They couldn't believe their eyes. Sakura was lying unconscious and she was completely different. But as soon as they saw the blood on her skin, they snapped out of their shocked state and ran over to her.

Sakura's hair was splayed out under her and there were two big bumps on the top of her head. Curios, Gaara reached out and moved her hair slightly to the side. He nearly fell backwards when he saw two black cat ears on her head. Just then did he notice that her hair was different too. It was still pink, but black and red streaks were tinting her hair as he watched. It almost looked as if the new colors were bleeding out of her scalp and mixing with her hair.

Sasuke had been watching this change in Sakura too when he noticed something twitching near his foot, which was near Sakura's leg. He looked down and found…a black cat's tail.

"What is this? Did Sakura fall over a cat?" Sasuke asked monotonously as he pointed to the twitching tail. It suddenly started swaying then wrapped around Sasuke's leg. "Hn," Sasuke said, reaching dawn to grab it. He took it and unwound it from around his leg, then pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge. Then he realized that the tail had a red streak running through it: it matched the ears on top of her head. "Gaara, we have to take her back to Tsunade. She's been bitten by something and she's bleeding too much," Sasuke said.

"Don't order me around, Uchiha. I am perfectly well aware of the situation," Gaara growled. He picked up Sakura and made a small motion with his hand. In an instant, they were being surrounded by sand, and next thing Sasuke knew, it was completely dark. When the sand opened back up a few seconds later, they were in Konoha, right outside of Tsunade's office, to be precise. Gaara walked in swiftly and glared at Tsunade, who was just about to take a drink out of a sake bottle. But when she saw Sakura in Gaara's arms, she threw the sake out the window and ran over to them.

"What happened?" she commanded loudly. She motioned for Gaara to place her on a small, padded table and he obeyed. But Tsunade saw him stop in front of it and just stand there instead of placing Sakura on it. "Subako no Gaara, put her down now!" Tsunade screamed at him.

"I can't," he replied calmly. Both Tsunade and Sasuke walked over to him and stood on the other side of the table, watching as Sakura purred happily and clung on to Gaara's shirt.

"Fine then, just sit down and lay her down on your lap or something!" Tsunade commanded. Sasuke's hand twitched for some reason and he felt like punching Gaara as he sat down and gently placed Sakura on his lap. Sasuke realized that he was extremely annoyed for some reason.

Tsunade cleaned Sakura's wounds and examined any new traits that might have appeared. She discovered a lot of new things: Sakura had ears, a tail, fangs, red cat-like eyes, and claws. She would have to wait for Sakura to regain consciousness to find out if Sakura's behavior had been affected.

Sasuke and Gaara had seen all of Sakura's new traits as Tsunade discovered them and they were just as surprised as she was. "Sasuke, Sakura has always held a liking to you. Maybe you should be the one to take care of her. You will have to let her live with you and look after her until we reach a final conclusion about her…condition," Tsunade said, taking a blood sample from Sakura's arm; which was quite hard considering that she wouldn't let go of Gaara, so Gaara had to hold on to her arm and extend it to give Tsunade access. "So it's decided. Sasuke, Sakura will live with you from now on," Tsunade declared.

"No," Sasuke and Gaara said at the same time. They glared at each other in annoyance.

Just then, Sakura's eyes shot open. "I will **not**, I repeat, **NOT **going to stay with that teme! He can't even take care of himself! I bet that moron would just lock me up somewhere and leave to die for all he cares about me!" she shouted.

Sasuke's right eye twitched, "It wasn't what it–" Sasuke began to shout, but Sakura clamped her hands over her head childishly and refused to listen (**A/N: cat ears, remember?**).

"Classic line, but I don't want to hear whatever crap has to out of your mouth!" Sakura and Sasuke glared at each other and then Sasuke just spun around and went to sit on a chair on a corner far away from Sakura. "Bottom line is: I can take care of myself, Tsunade," Sakura fumed. Just then did she realize that she was on Gaara's lap, and he was staring at her. "Ah! Sorry Gaara, I didn't know were I was," Sakura was blushing furiously as she got off his lap.

Gaara decided to tease her a bit and said monotonously, "I don't mind, and judging from your purring earlier, neither did you." That comment made Sakura blush even more.

On the other hand, Tsunade had seen how events unfolded and had come up with a new solution. "That's it! Sakura, you'll be staying with Gaara," Tsunade held up a hand to silence Sakura's coming protests. She swiftly walked over to Sakura and latched a collar on her neck. Sakura instinctively hissed and tried to scratch her, but Gaara's sand held her back. Then Tsunade put a matching bracelet on Gaara's wrist. "This will help you control her. As long as you have that on, and she's wearing the collar, she'll obey you. But only you can take them off. It is now your duty to keep her in check," Tsunade said.

Gaara examined the collar on Sakura's neck and then the bracelet on his wrist. The collar was black, had red linings, and bite-like marks all over it. It also had a tiny bell in front that would chime every time Sakura moved. His bracelet was the same as hers, except without the bell and it had metal studs on it.

They all turned towards Sakura and sweat-dropped, well only Tsunade did, but the other too did it mentally. She was playing happily with the moving sand and giggling happily. "Yeah, I think we'll be fine by the looks of things," Tsunade said. "Okay, you are dismissed. Remember, you have to help watching her too if Gaara needs it, Sasuke."

The three ninjas walked out of the Hokage tower and parted ways near the Konoha gates.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know, I know…I suck. But hey, I'm starting to think I don't **_**have **_**a romantic side. T-T Oh well… Still, I hope someone out there likes it. Review! Or else…**

**GVN -out-**


	7. Awkwardness

**A/N: Sorry for not updating recently, but I have a lot going on in my life right now, like learning to do detective work to find missing objects. One of my friends took something from me and I want it back so…yeah And also I'm sad because one of my mice died! Wah! Sniff. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer (legal crap): I do not own Naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Cat's Goth-Blood **

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**Chapter Seven: Awkwardness**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura and Gaara were wondering around Konoha, trying to decide what to do. Gaara didn't have a place to stay and Sakura's apartment was off limits thanks to the nosy neighbor that would probably spread a rumor as soon as they were past the door. So Sakura had convinced Gaara to disguise himself as Ino, so she could go home and pack her clothes. So now Sakura was walking around with a heavy suitcase packed with clothes and other necessary things. Gaara also had some luggage, but his only consisted of a big backpack that he could carry on his back easily.

"Urgh! I can't take it anymore! I _need_ a shower. If we don't find a place to sleep in soon, I'll just go sleep in the forest!" Sakura groaned angrily.

"Hn," Gaara answered. To anyone else, it would make no sense, but to Sakura, that meant: 'Don't worry, we'll think of something.'

"Okay," Sakura calmed down and tried to focus on the back of Gaara's head and following it. Suddenly, Sakura got this great urge to play with it. It looked so fun as it moved in time with the breeze and Gaara's movements. She bounded up behind him and lifted a hand slowly. She eyes it like it would leap out of Gaara's head **(A/N: LOL!)** if she rushed her hunting so she waited until they had walked to a relatively empty part of Konoha. With a quick look, she saw that they were near the training areas.

Sakura calculated her speed, and then pounced on Gaara, who stumbled forward but had his sand to catch him. He had turned to face Sakura when he was falling, so now he had Sakura sitting on his stomach. She was purring and playing with his hair, pulling on it softly and ruffling it playfully. She kept swishing it like it was a toy; it reminded him of a cat playing with a ball of yarn for some reason.

"What are you doing?" he decided to speak up after a while. As if just realizing where she was, Sakura looked him in the eyes and blushed. A perfect opportunity for Gaara to tease. "Do you enjoy tackling people and sitting on their stomachs Sakura?" Gaara smirked. That had made Sakura blush even more.

"I-I'm sorry. I…I guess I don't just have a cat's appearance, but their instincts too," Sakura stuttered. She quickly jumped off Gaara and helped him stand up too. Suddenly, Sakura felt something in her screaming at her to move. But before she could react, Gaara had grabbed her by the waist tightly and hauled her out of the way. About a second after they had jumped, a kunai landed on the spot where they had been only milliseconds before.

Sakura noticed that there was a note attached to the kunai's handle and tried to reach for it, but she noticed that Gaara's arm was still on her waist and she blushed. "U-um, Gaara?" When she had his attention, she motioned to him hand and he immediately let go. She bounced up to the kunai and read the letter:

Dear Sakura and Gaara,

I have been informed that you don't have a place to stay.

And since I consider this as part of my fault, for making you two stay together,

I rented an apartment for you to stay in temporarily. So please, don't hate me.

_Tsunade_

P.S. I will go into hiding, o don't even try to take it out on me, Sakura. It's best for you this way.

'_Oh, no…' _Sakura though gloomily. She just knew that the last part had to be something bad. She handed the note to Gaara and he frowned. She knew they were both thinking the same thing: _'This cannot be good.'_

Sakura noticed for the first time that there was a key and a small map also attached to the kunai. She grabbed them and started walking towards the apartment that was pointed out in the map.

Reaching their destination, Sakura surveyed the place. It was a rich-looking apartment. It had a pool and everything. Sakura stared at the water dreamily. She heard Gaara sigh in frustration and she proceeded to open the door to their temporary home. She gasped as she saw the decorations inside. She quickly put down her suitcase in the living room and explored the house. She discovered that there was a Jacuzzi, an awesome kitchen packed with food, and (much to her dread) one bedroom.

Sakura screamed and Gaara immediately appeared by her side. His expression said, 'What's wrong?' and Sakura pointed at the bedroom as she sunk to the ground. Gaara also looked abashed; this was, after all, horrible for both of them.

After a lot of experimenting, Gaara had finally found a way that he could sleep without having Shukaku tear up the place. So now he could, or had to, sleep like a regular person, otherwise, he would get cranky, like anybody else. The only difference: Gaara was _dangerous_ when he was cranky.

Gaara regarded Sakura with a cool expression. She was currently squishing Tssunade's note in her hand so strongly that her hand was shaking and she was staring daggers at the single bed in the whole apartment.

"I guess we'll just have to cope," Sakura sighed. Gaara walked away into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He found a small, pink box in one of the cupboards and took it out, curious. He shook the box before opening it and heard a tinkling noise from inside. He tore open the top and shook out the box's contents into his palm. It was a…stuffed mouse. I smelled strangely, though. He looked at the label, but it only said: _**Your cat's most strong motivation to play…A LOT! **__(Effects last from one to two days [_results may vary

He put down the box down and examined the weird smelling mouse in his hands while he walked towards the living room. He started swinging the mouse in circles and the tail came off, causing the whole thing to come apart and pour its powdery contents on Gaara. He coughed a little, thinking that this was what smelled so weird, when suddenly a blissful-looking Sakura came running at him from the stairs and tackled him onto the couch.

She was blushing madly and her eyes were glazed over. She was purring loudly as she bounced happily on Gaara's stomach. He leaned down and nuzzled the nape of his neck. He blinked twice, his version of being completely astounded. No, astounded beyond belief. Then, as Sakura started kissing his neck, he realized just what that substance was.

It was catnip. _**Concentrated**_ catnip. _**Long-lasting**_ catnip; oh, he was going to **murder **Tsunade. What was she **thinking**? Oh right, she **wasn't**!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Oh yes, I am evil! Mua-ha-ha-ha-haaa! Okay, sorry about the cliffie, but trust me, it's for my…I-I mean…**_**your**_ **own good. He-he. Anyways, I NEED IDEAS. PLEASE HELP ME! If you ant something to happen in the story, TELL ME, DAMMIT! **


	8. Catnip Effects

**A/N: Ha ha! I'm getting really angry at you! Yes, YOU! Why don't you review? Reviews are welcomed and answered to! (Falls down crying dramatically) Okay, well, back to the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**Chapter Eight: Catnip Effects**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was purring loudly as she kissed Gaara's neck, nipping it ever now and then. She was blushing madly and her eyes were glazed over as her tail swished from side to side happily. Gaara was thinking of various ways to murder Tsunade so that she would suffer before dying.

"Hey, Gaara? Do you want to go skinny-dipping with me?" Sakura giggled. Gaara's eyes widened, that was his version of completely and utterly astonished; no, he was past that. He was now ready to tear his own hair out from astonishment. Before he could answer, she grabbed his hand and lead them to the pool. Sakura meowed in excitement and reached for the bottom of Gaara shirt. She started pulling it up, but he grabbed her wrists and stopped her. She growled at him and tackled him.

After a while, she had succeeded in wrestling him out of his shirt, gourd, weapons pouch, and everything else except for his pants and whatever lay beneath them. Sakura gazed at his flat and toned stomach. He was perfect in every way. She meowed happily and started taking her own clothes off.

She was just about to take off her shirt when Gaara's voice interrupted her. "Stop," he said. Her collar started glowing red and she stopped, obeying him completely. She felt like she had no control over her body, he controlled her completely. She turned to look at him when the collar had stopped glowing. She hissed and threw herself at him, successfully dragging him with her into the pool when she felt like she was loosing balance.

Both their heads pooped out from the surface of the pool. Sakura was clutching onto Gaara tightly. She had her arms tightly around his neck and she was shivering. He started swimming over to the edge and dragged Sakura along with him. When they both got out, Sakura was still clutching on to him, but her shivering was more perceptible now.

"Ga-Gaara…" she whispered. Her face was beet-red and there seemed to be a purr in her voice when she said his name. Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, knowing what was coming. And sure enough, after just a couple of seconds, she slumped against him. He sighed and picked her up carefully. He was feeling a little drained after using the magic of the stupid collar. But he was sure it had taken more out of her. After all, he was pretty sure that the collar worked by draining the wearer's energy so that they couldn't attack.

He walked into the one-bed bedroom and turned on the lights. It was already getting dark outside and they were both soaking wet. There was a problem. He could take care of himself, but there was _no way_ he was going to change Sakura's clothes. Weather they were the best of friends or not, she was still a girl and as the gentleman he was, he refused to touch her in that way…mainly because she was unconscious.

'_I should ask one of her friends for help,' _he thought. He made up his mind and remembered the blond, annoying friend of her's. _What was her name? Oh, yeah._ _Yamanaka Ino. _He wrote a quick note asking for help and ordered his sand to take the note to her and bring her here…weather it be willingly or by force.

Meanwhile, he was planning on placing Sakura on the bed. It wasn't because he was getting tired of carrying her, no. In fact, the saying "light as a feather" seemed to have been made _because_ of her. He briefly wandered if she ate at all.

He made his sand gather some towels and spread them over the bed. He walked over to it and tried placing her on them. The only problem was, she was holding onto him like her life depended on it; and every time he tried to pry her hands off his shirt, she would come dangerously close to stabbing him with her inhuman claws. He sighed in frustration and just plopped himself on the bed with her still clutching to him like glue. As he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Sakura started purring, it was softly at first, but then it became loud. She was acting like a cat more and more with each passing minute.

He wondered why it was that she was purring. If he was correct, cats only purred when they were either exaggeratedly happy or in extreme pleasure [**A/N: I actually did some research on this! -;**

Then he noticed, he had been unconsciously scratching her head. His hand had somehow gotten to the space behind her ear and he was rubbing that spot softly. He decided it was okay and just kept doing it. It felt soothing to him, feeling her soft hair sift through his fingers. He was starting to nod off…

_**BOOM!!!!! **_His eyes snapped open at the sound. There, in front of the door, was an extremely exasperated-looking Ino. She was panting loudly and there was a kunai in her hand. "What the hell?!" she yelled. "I was in the middle of something, you--!" Just then did he notice that she was only wearing a pair of very short shorts that looked like a second pair of undergarments and her chest bindings with a mesh shirt on top. And the pineapple-headed ninja was trailing behind her with a scowl on his face. He was only wearing a pair of boxers.

By the way the door seemed to be glued to the wall, it was obvious that it had been kicked open by the kunoichi. She stomped into the room and gasped when she saw Sakura purring in Gaara's arms. "What the hell?!" she screamed. Shikamaru came over and an arm around Ino's shoulder to calm her down. It seemed to take effect, but Ino was still fuming. "I got your message, now get out! I have work to do," she yelled.

"Do not raise your voice, woman. You must both know that you ore to tell _no one_ of Sakura's current situation or appearance. And there is also one other problem," Gaara said emotionlessly. The other two looked at him with questioning eyes and he motioned at Sakura's claws with his hand. Ino's eye twitched in annoyance as she saw her claws dug deeply into Gaara's clothes and that she was purring loudly.

"I can fix that…"Ino murmured dangerously, her vein was pulsing and her first was shaking. Gaara's hands tightened slightly around Sakura in case he had to jump out of the way. Just in case she planned on using violence. "Forehead Girl! Wake up! Sasuke-kun's coming!" Ino yelled in Sakura's ear. Gaara was annoyed for some reason when she responded to that. But his mood changed quickly when he saw what kind of reaction Uchiha's name had caused.

Sakura's cat ears twitched and her eyes snapped open. A loud, low growl was building up in her chest and she opened her mouth to expose her fangs and hiss loudly. Ino backed away in shock and Shikamaru had to catch her as she fell backwards at Sakura's words. "Where's that bastard? Let me go Gaara-kun. Don't worry, I won't hurt him…enough to kill him," Sakura murmured darkly, her bangs making a dark shadow over her crimson, glowing eyes as she flexed her claws dangerously.

"Hn," everyone turned to the door to see…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yay! Cliffie! Anyway, yes, I know my writing's getting lousy, but I can't help it! R&R! Or Else…**


	9. Reasons

**A/N: Well, here's another here's sucky chapter. I need help, seriously. My mind is messed up, but I refuse to go to a shrink. Well, here goes another pitiful attempt of writing a good chapter…T-T**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**Chapter Nine: Reasons **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hn," everyone turned to the door to see Sasuke standing by the door. He was wearing his ANBU outfit and he was holding his mask in one hand. He stood emotionlessly as he stared at Sakura. But as soon as she saw him, she tried to attack. If it hadn't been for Gaara, who was holding onto her waist tightly, she would've attempted to rip him to shreds in an instant.

Sakura was growling and hissing, trying in vain to get out of Gaara's grasp. Ino was blushing madly and trying to hide behind Shikamaru as she realized what she was wearing. Shikamaru looked peeved. And Gaara was glaring at Sasuke, who was glaring right back.

Finally, Sakura managed to somehow spring from Gaara's grip and she ran at Sasuke at full speed. But he activated his Sharingan and she stopped dead in her tracks. He took slow, long steps towards her and was soon standing in front of her. "So you hate me _that_ much, huh?" He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. She had a broken, sad look in her eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"Because…because you discarded me like I was nothing but trash. You broke all hope I had of ever recovering from my depression. Instead, you plunged me deeper into it," Sakura whispered. Sasuke was taken aback. He hadn't really realized he was being that cold to her. She continued, "If it wasn't for Gaara-kun," Sasuke couldn't help but twitch at the suffix, "I would've killed myself by now, Uchiha-san. That's why I hate you so much."

"It's an honor to be hated by fools," he said bluntly. Sakura gasped at his harsh words. Truth was, he didn't really mean to say that, but the words just seemed to come out of his mouth after she called him 'Uchiha-san.' She felt like slapping him, but her body was still immobilized. "But back to the reason that I came here. I need to take Sakura away for protection. It seems that Orochimaru and the Akatsuki **(A/N: Is this right?)** are after her. They somehow found out about her current…situation," Sasuke announced monotonously, still keeping eye contact with Sakura.

"They will not go near her if she is with me," Gaara said coldly. "I will not let you take her against her will."

Sasuke's head snapped in Gaara's direction, but he grabbed on to both Sakura's wrists to prevent anything. Gaara was standing now, with his arms crossed and an annoyed look in his eyes. "It was an order. I will take her with me weather it be willingly or by force," Sasuke announced as he handed Sakura a scroll. She opened it and read it. Everyone watched as she gasped and started crying uncontrollably. Ino tried to run over to her, but Sakura was glowing now. Every time someone approached her, she would try to claw them.

"Stop," Sasuke's command echoed through her head painfully as the collar glowed again and her energy was drained. Everyone looked over at him and noticed that he, too, had a bracelet just like Gaara's. Sakura started falling, but Sasuke reached out and caught her. Gaara's sand lashed out at him, but it was too late. He was already gone, and he had taken her with him.

"Dammit!" Gaara hissed. His sand immediately transported him to Tsunade's office. He glared at her and she glared back. She already knew why he was here.

"Gaara-san, you are not allowed to go after them. She is in danger right now and I will not allow her to get hurt. I am well aware of her sudden situation with Sasuke, but he was the best candidate for this mission. I ask that you do not interfere," Tsunade said gravely.

Gaara's fist collided with Tsunade's desk in an angry punch, successfully breaking it in half. She gave him a look that said "You're paying for that" before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

He wasn't going to follow them. It wasn't that he didn't want to. It was because he wanted her to be safe. And besides, he'd always know where she was, because she was wearing the necklace he gave her. And if she ever needed help, he would be there in seconds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry, I know my chapters are all together too short, but I can't help it! Whaaaaaaaa! TT Anyway, see you soon! R&R! **


	10. Decisions

**A/N: Hey! Well, I'm in the middle of writing a book, so I haven't had much time to work on my fics, but I'm still writing! I hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**Chapter Ten: Decision **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura woke up to the feeling of gentle swaying. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw what was going on around her. Sasuke was carrying her in his arms like a ride while he jumped from tree to tree and gently as he could to avoid waking her up.

Sasuke looked down at the girl in his arms when he heard the gasp. His Sharingan was activated, when he looked down, so Sakura was careful not to look him straight in the eyes. Seeing this, he deactivated his special blood trait and gently nudged her, but she still refused to look at him.

"Sakura," he called. She turned and glared at him.

"You practically kidnapped me," Sakura stated, her red eyes glowing hatefully. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if saying "So?" Sakura growled at him and started to squirm. Sasuke gripped her tighter, refusing to let go. "Put me down," she hissed.

Sasuke smirked and gripped her even tighter. "Get yourself down," he said amusedly. It was getting dark already and they would have to set up camp very soon, so Sasuke started looking for a good spot to stay. While Sakura hissed, growled, squirmed, kicked, and did a series of other things, Sasuke found a perfect spot in a small clearing and jumped down from the tree they were in.

"You won't run away," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly. Sakura was about to protest, but her collar glowed again, only, the color was different. When Gaara commanded her, the collar would glow red. With Sasuke, it glowed a black/blue color. Sasuke gently put her down in one swift movement and she wobbled a little, her legs not used to walking after not being used for a while.

"You moron," Sakura said. Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance as he spun around to face her. He put down the huge backpack he was carrying and advanced towards her.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked.

"Hard of hearing, I see," Sakura was pushing his buttons on purpose, as payback. It seemed to be working, since Sasuke was now frowning. "I called you a moron. And that is because you kidnapped me without even thinking of bringing clothes, or anything, for me.

Sasuke smirked, "Was that all? Well, Sakura, I thought you knew me better than that."

"I just wish I didn't know you at all," Sakura interrupted rudely.

Sasuke sighed, "I'm not stupid Sakura—"

"Really? You could've fooled me," Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin. He growled and before anyone knew what was going on, he had her pinned against a tree. He had her arms pressed on either side of her head, one of his knees was resting lightly against the bark of the tree in between her legs, and his face was merely centimeters away from hers.

"Sakura," he breathed seductively. She blushed involuntarily, making Sasuke smirk, but she kept a cool and collected face despite her blushing. "My patience is very easily worn out, as you might know. And I did pack some things for you in addition to a package Tsunade sent you. She said it was in case we had to be on the run for longer than expected. But anyway, you would do good in remembering that I have as much control over you as you do," Sasuke said, leaning in closer so that their noses touched. He lifted his knee slightly and it rubbed slightly and seductively against her crotch, making her squirm and blush even more while holding in a moan.

Sasuke took notice of this and decided that was enough torture…for now. He let go of her and started setting up the tent. Sakura had slumped against the tree and was breathing hard, but she took notice of something that brought her back to all her senses. "Why the hell is there only one tent?" Sakura screamed.

"Because **you** didn't pack anything. So we're sleeping in the same tent," Sasuke stated as it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura stare at him completely aghast. "Well, while you regain the ability to speak, I'll go look for some food. Stay here, make a fire and here," Sasuke threw her a package, "look over what Tsunade sent you." With that, he disappeared. Sakura decided to leave the package for later, so she decided to make the fire first.

She walked around the small clearing, looking for wood and rocks she could use in the fire, when she heard a rustling in a bush near her. Sakura jumped and instinctively took out a kunai. The rustling continued, and suddenly a mewl was heard. Sakura jumped back, unsure of what to do as the same cat from before came out of the bush. The same cat that had turned her into a mythical-like creature.

"You again," Sakura said as she place the kunai back into her pouch and went back to her task.

The cat seemed to be wobbling a bit as it followed her around, picking up a small piece of wood with her mouth and handing it to Sakura every now and then. After a while, Sakura and Miyako were both sitting near the fire. Sakura looked over at the cat as it neared her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry if you're mad at me. But I had to come and discuss this with you. I won't be in this world for much longer, and I wanted to fix things with you. You see, I have fallen to illness and I came to ask you weather you wanted to stay the way you are or if you would rather be turned back into a human," Miyako's soothing voice calmed Sakura after she heard that the cat would be dying.

"Well…I really don't know. It would be fine either way, but I have to admit that I've taken a liking to my current form," Sakura said with downcast eyes. "If I was being honest, I think I would rather stay like this," Sakura motioned at herself absentmindedly.

"I thought you would," Miyako said kindly. "And let me tell you, that you have yet to discover the full extent of your powers. You can do much more than what you can imagine, but to discover those powers, you must just follow your feline instinct. But I'll tell you this much: Whomever you decide to be your mate, you can turn them into a neko as well," Miyako said with a wink, making Sakura blush and look away. "I know you are still young, but by turning you into a neko, you are no longer bound to a human's time and you will need to turn your mate into a neko as well if you do not wish for him to die centuries before you do," the cat said sadly.

"Thank you for all your help," Sakura said, giving the cat a hug as it approached her.

"I must leave now, child. I have a place I must be before the gods take me," and with that, she disappeared like before, leaving the glow of a glitter-dust type of substance behind. Sakura felt sad, and she also couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be some changes occurring in her.

She nearly tackled Sasuke's overly-huge backpack as she searched for a mirror. She didn't find one and called herself stupid for thinking that a **guy**, especially someone like **Sasuke**, would carry around such a feministic item. So instead, she took out a kunai and looked at her reflection. True enough, she saw that her hair no longer held any trace of pink, except for a little pink streak on her right bangs; it was all black and crimson now. Also, she seemed to become more beautiful right before her eyes as she kept looking. Her features became angelic and almost impossible to believe they were real. Her ears also seemed to shine with a glossy coat of black fur and the only race of red was at the very tip of her ears.

She didn't have any human ears anymore and she now resembled an angel. The only detail she didn't notice was that her tail was all black now, but she would find out soon enough.

Sakura dropped the kunai as she felt an intense and horrible sadness overtake her. She started trembling and crying as she sank to the ground with sobs coming out of her mouth repeatedly. Something was wrong…and she knew what that something was.

Miyako was dead…and she knew it somehow. But a soft tinkling voice in her head said, "Don't worry, my child, I will be in a better place now." And then she was gone. Forever.

Sakura's sobs shook her until someone called her name and warmth encircled her. "Sakura," Sasuke called as he returned. He dropped the fish he was holding and ran over to her. As soon as he was next to her, she threw herself into his arms and he was left with no option but to encircle her with his strong, warm arms and let her cry into the fabric that covered his chest.

Meanwhile, Gaara was practically being held down by Tsunade in order to keep him from going over to where Sakura was crying. He was furious, all because Tsunade was making him break his promise to Sakura of always being there for her.

"This is for her own good," Tsunade kept telling him as she fought to keep him calm and in place. "If you go out there, she will be killed." Gaara stopped as soon as he heard those words and Tsunade mentally smirked. It had worked. And now Gaara growled and stomped out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was long enough for ya! Hope I'm doing good. Anyways, review or I'll delete or discontinue this story! ;P**


	11. Back To Normal?

**A/N: Yo! I AM SO SORRY THAT I COULDN"T UPDATE! It wasn't my fault, but--in case you didn't know--I'm writing a book, and, well, It's on very high demand right now. It's a vampire love story, so…yeah. Anyway, I'll sop jabbering now and get on with my writing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**Chapter Eleven: Back To Normal?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sighed as he woke up. His hand instinctively looked for the warmth of Sakura's body. When he didn't find it, he jumped to his feet, looking around urgently. The fish he had brought were gone, and so was Sakura. He cursed under his breath and concentrated on finding Sakura's signature chakra. He couldn't sense her, but there was very powerful and strange chakra that resembled that of Sakura's coming from somewhere near the lake nearby; where he had gotten the fish the night before.

Sasuke jumped into a tree and made a run after the strange chakra. He didn't know if it was Sakura or not, but he instinctively followed it. When he broke through the trees and into the clearing where the lake was, he saw her. She looked like a familiar stranger. She was like an angel…a cat-resembling angel, but an angel nonetheless. The Sakura he was used to was unusually perfect and attractive, but now she looked…well, he couldn't think of any words that would do her justice. It just took his breath away. She seemed to have changed over the course of the night.

She was in a crouch near the edge of the water with her black tail swinging in the air gracefully. He watched her curiously as she glared at the water in concentration. Suddenly, she sprung a claw-like hand into the water and swung the wriggling object over her shoulder. It was a very large fish, and he also noticed that it landed on a very big pile of overly-large fish. She got up and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. I ate all the fish you brought, so I had to come get more," she said monotonously. He inwardly flinched at the way she addressed him.

"Call me Sasuke," he growled as he eyed the pile of fish. He counted about ten fish in total. "How are we supposed o eat all that? It's way too much. We're only staying here for a couple more hours and we can't carry that with us, it'll weigh us down." He commented casually. Sakura smiled and blushed as she looked down to try and hide behind her bangs.

"Well, a-actually, I can eat more than eight of those fish by myself in one sitting. Part of the reason I came was also because I was still hungry after I ate the four fish you had caught. I'm sorry, Uch—I mean, Sasuke-san." Sakura was flustered with embarrassment. There was no reply from Sasuke, so she looked up curiously. He was kneeling down by her pile of fish and tying them all by the tail so they could carry them back. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that! I'll do it! I'm the one who's causing all the trouble anyway. Let me do it." Sakura was flushed from embarrassment as she sauntered over to Sasuke with an inhuman grace.

"Don't worry about it, I got it. Do you think you can catch another fish for me? I'm feeling really hungry too for some reason." Sasuke looked away, embarrassed, but she just smiled and nodded. After a night of crying, she had realized that Miyako really was in a better place now, so she didn't have to worry. And also, along with that realization, her anger towards Sasuke seemed to have evaporated. Sakura caught tow more fish for Sasuke, sensing his hunger, and together they ran back to their camp.

Sakura grabbed nine fish and placed them on a very broad leaf from the tree they were currently under. Then she tore another leaf down and placed Sasuke's three fish on it. She handed him his leaf and he started cooking them on the fire they had built. He was about to ask Sakura to give him her fish so he could cook them too, but she was already tearing into the raw meat. He looked at her strangely before shrugging it off and waited for his meal to be done. When it was finally okay for him to dig in, Sakura had already finished seven of her fish. He looked at her in hidden astonishment as she grabbed yet another fish from her leaf and started to munch on it happily. He couldn't help but glance down at her stomach, expecting to see a bulging tummy, but he was met with her perfectly slim hourglass figure. He looked away after a second, repressing a blush.

"Sasuke-san" he flinched, "are you feeling okay? You look kind of red." Sakura walked over to him and pressed her forehead against his. He felt even more blood rush to his cheeks, but he just looked into her eyes impassively, almost glaring. "Well, it seems like you have a bit of a fever. Maybe we should stay and rest one more night?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a small flush. Finish eating so we can go," he said, pulling away from her gently and casually. She gave him one last worried look before walking over to her food. She ate it all and saw that he had already packed all their stuff into his oversized backpack. She walked next to him and they both took off.

As Sakura was jumping from tree to tree along Sasuke, she noticed that her legs were aching with the effort of restraint. It was as if they were telling her to jump with all she could, but without using chakra. She decided to try out what would happen if she did. "Sasuke-san!" she called. "I'll be right back!" Before he could even answer, she had jumped a couple of trees ahead lithely. When she decided it was far enough from Sasuke, she released the muscles in her legs that were aching and she gasped when she jumped about ten trees ahead. She landed gracefully on a thin tree branch and waited for Sasuke to catch up.

"You shouldn't be wasting your chakra, Sakura," Sasuke scolded when he caught up.

"But I didn't use any chakra, Sasuke-san! I did it naturally, somehow!" Sakura said.

Sasuke was just as astonished as Sakura was, but he, of course, didn't show it. He watched with mild curiosity as Sakura went deep in thought. He only got alert when her crimson eyes suddenly lost their shine and they turned a dull red. Sakura got a faraway look as she stared off into space. It was as if she were staring at a movie right in front of her eyes that only she could see. Sakura's body suddenly went limp and Sasuke jumped from the tree branch he was in just in time to catch her in mid-air and land on a much thicker branch so he could lay her down on it.

Sakura's eyes were still open, as if the near-fall hadn't fazed her at all. Her eyes flickered and he shine came back into them. "We have to get out of here," she whispered urgently. She grabbed on to his wrist with no more explanation than that and started jumping. As she held on to his wrist, Sasuke discovered that he, too, could jump about a mile forward each time he sprung forward, just like she could. Sakura looked pale and distressed.

A painfully-loud howl and a growl were heard throughout the forest and Sakura seemed to be more urgent than before, her eyes wide with horror and fear. She sped up about twice as they had before and sprung forward so fast each time they landed, it almost seemed like their feet didn't even touch the tree before they were airborne again. "Sakura, what—" she gave him a sharp look, making him shut up instantly. Then that look was replaced by a look of greater horror than before. There was a growl not too far behind them and Sakura seemed to speed up even more, if it was even possible.

Then something sped past them in a blur and made them stop dead in their tracks. It growled and lunged at them in a blind rage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter hope you enjoyed! R&R! Or else…Muahahahahahahahaha!**


	12. Shifting Feelings

**A/N: Okay, your punishment has ended. Since you guys didn't update, I stopped writing as your punishment! Muahahahahahahaha! -cough- Anyway, on with the story. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood **

**By: Goth-Vampire Ninja**

**Chapter Twelve: Shifting Feelings**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The beast was too fast, even for Sasuke's superior eyesight, but Sakura seemed to have no trouble keeping up with it. Before Sasuke even knew what was going on, he had been knocked out off his feet. When he looked up, he saw Sakura fighting with the animal in a big colorful blur. And what he saw next nearly made him have a heart attack.

There was a sudden explosion of crimson in the air and for a moment, Sasuke thought that Sakura had been hurt. But not a heartbeat later, there was an inhuman howl of pain and Sasuke almost sighed in relief. Then everything seemed to slow down again as Sakura landed a couple of yards in front of him with a huge, black cat over her shoulder.

"Sasuke-sama," Sasuke repressed the urge to growl at the suffix, "see if we have any healing ointments in the supply pack. Sasuke didn't move, but just stared at her as if she was crazy. "Hurry! He'll bleed to death!" Sakura screamed.

"Why are you helping him? You're the one that hurt him in the first place, so why help him now, after he tried to kill us?" Sasuke said impassively, but he sounded a little angry though.

An angry flush spread over Sakura's face. You obviously don't get it! I had to stop him before he got hurt. And this was the only way." Sakura placed the cat on the ground and stomped over to Sasuke. She reached out for the pack, but he caught her wrist. She growled at him and pulled away, slapping him hard across the face when she was free.

Sasuke's head was snapped to the side from the force. His eyes were wide with astonishment and he placed a hand over his cheek, where an angry-red, hand-shaped mark was beginning to appear. In that second Sakura took the backpack away from him and rushed over to the cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, the cat completely healed and apologized for trying to kill the traveling pair. It seemed he was under the impression that Sakura had killed his mate, Miyako. Sakura forgave him and they parted ways. There was still a red mark on Sasuke's cheek, and Sakura and Sasuke weren't speaking to each other.

It seemed Sakura was especially resentful, for every time Sasuke even gathered air, as f to talk, Sakura's ears (cat) would press flat against her head.

When they finally stopped to rest for the night, Sakura seemed to be seething and Sasuke's evaporated. As soon as thy landed in a clearing, Sakura set up the tent, made a fire, and chopped down enough wood to keep the fire going for the night. This was all done before Sasuke had even had time to take ten steps towards anything.

"Uchiha, you can sleep in the tent. I'll look for another place," Sakura hissed. Then she muttered under her breath, "even though I could never be far enough away from you. Not even if I went to the other side of the world." To any normal human, it would have all sounded like a whispery sigh, but Sasuke had trained ears, and he heard every word.

"Sakura," he growled. She turned around in surprise. Sasuke smirked evilly. "You're sleeping in that tent. We can't afford for you to catch a cold."

"_**Excuse me?**_" Sakura asked indignantly.

"Now who's hard of hearing?" Sasuke taunted. It was working, because she was advancing towards him with murder in mind as he strategically backed up towards the tent. "Tell me. Is the little kitty sleepy? Would you like to sleep in a cardboard box now, Kitty?" Sakura launched, Sasuke simply stepped aside at the last possible second, and Sakura flew head-first into the tent. Sasuke immediately followed in after her and quickly sealed the tent before she could get out.

"Uchiha let me out!" Sakura growled. She tried to get to the entrance, but Sasuke was sitting in front of it, and she didn't want to get near him. "Move!"

"Make me," Sasuke smirked. Sakura tried to take hold of his neck, but he caught her wrists and pushed her onto the floor, straddling her hips by placing some of his weight on her by putting one leg on either side of her and half-sitting. She squirmed and blushed madly, involuntarily rubbing against him. There was also a light blush wanting to creep up Sasuke's cheeks after this, but he was good at suppressing those things, so he didn't blush.

After a while of staying like that, Sakura finally stopped squirming, but her noticeable blush was still in place, making Sasuke smirk. He leaned down really close to her face and stared at her in the eyes. "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it, Kitty. Or you could end up getting hurt, Sa-ku-ra." He was now so close that when he talked, their lips brushed lightly, making Sakura blush even more.

"Bite me," Sakura whispered, trying to make the least possible amount of movement with her lips, so they wouldn't brush against Sasuke's. But at her words, Sasuke's smirk just grew wider, and he leaned down to fully press his lips against Sakura's. Her eyes widened, but she was frozen in place. After a while, she closed her eyes and fell into the kiss.

She could feel Sasuke smiling into the kiss as she did so. After they broke the kiss, Sasuke embraced her in warm arms and they fell asleep like that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know, I know. This chapter sucked, but it'll get better. I can almost promise you that. I'll be able to update a lot more now, but only if you review nice, long, advice-containing reviews. **

**REMEMBER, IF YO WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY, TELL ME AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO PUT IT IN!**

**GVN-out-**


	13. Caught

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'll try to hurry from now on! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Thirteen: Caught**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara was shocked and hurt. He had seen the whole thing happen in his mind. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he did know that he had a strange surging urge to kill Uchiha Sasuke. Something about last night's events had made something in him click and he had to nearly lock himself up in order to prevent himself from going after Sakura and murdering Uchiha.

'_Could it be that I'm…jealous?' _Gaara thought incredulously. Then again, it made sense. He had developed a certain feeling for Sakura that he had never had for anybody else before. He had grown attached and overprotective. And he had wanted to murder anybody who touched her. With a pang of shock, he realized that he _was_ jealous.

'_But I can't go after her. Otherwise I'd just put her in more danger. I'll wait until she calls me. Meanwhile I'll just be patient and watch over her with the necklace I gave her,' _Gaara thought sorrowfully. But he was sure that he could trust her enough not to let things go too far. He believed in her.

                              

Sasuke woke up to the sound of…nothing. He thought it strange; for he was absolutely positive he had fallen asleep with a very beautiful cherry blossom in his arms. He groggily got up and exited the tent, briefly shaking off his sleepiness and rubbing he sleep from his eyes.

As he stepped outside, he was greeted by the smell of something cooking. It smelled like some sort of stew, but he wasn't sure. It didn't smell like anything he'd ever encountered before. He looked around and saw Sakura crouching by a small fire stirring something in a small pot. He stepped near her quietly in an attempt to surprise her, but just as he was about to touch her shoulder, she jumped away so quickly he barely had time to register what had happened.

"Don't touch me," Sakura growled. Truth was, she didn't want him anywhere near her. She had broken her promise to Gaara, and she was angry that he had taken her first kiss.

'_Is it just me, or does she have very sudden and violent mood swings?' _Sasuke wandered. He quirked a brow and approached her again. He could almost see her bristling, ready to attack, but he didn't stop. "Why do you hate me so much, Sakura?" he asked.

"I would think that the answer to that question would be obvious, Uchiha-sama." He flinched at the suffix. "Let me see. One, you are the reason I was so miserable in the first place. In case you hadn't noticed, I loved you, Uchiha-sama. I was so weak back then, since I was completely exposed mentally and physically due to my affection for you. But then I go looking for you on the night of my birthday and I see you _making out_ with some random girl! Boy, was that the best birthday present or what!? Two, you _literally stole _my first kiss. That was just the last straw. I promised Gaara that I would change, but there I was, completely letting myself fall for you again! I can only imagine how disappointed Gaara must be with me right now." By now Sakura was blushing furiously after letting all of her feelings come out in a rush.

All Sasuke could do was stare, though. Sakura had fallen for him again, which meant that she didn't completely hate him. That was a relief. After all, he wanted her for himself, but it seemed that Gaara was his enemy now, more than ever. He had just now realized that he really liked, no, loved Sakura. "Sakura," Sasuke smirked a he approached her, making her blush even more. If possible, her hair would have blushed too. "Come here," he said. He kept advancing towards her, purposefully making her back up until she was trapped against a tree.

Panicked, Sakura tried to slap him with both hands at the same time, but he only caught her wrists and pushed them against the tree, right above her head. Sasuke's mildly sadistic side was coming out and he knew it, but he knew that he would never really hurt her…too much. Sasuke overlapped Sakura's wrists and held them with one hand while he took hold of Sakura's chin to make her look at him with the other. "You still love me." It wasn't a question, and it made Sakura blush, because she knew he was right.

"I can't help the way I feel. But I love somebody else as well, so you're not the only one. Don't feel special, okay?" Sakura hissed, trying to wiggle her way out of Sasuke's grasp. Taking notice of this, Sasuke pressed his body against hers, trapping her completely against the tree. If possible, she would have turned even redder, but that was just physically impossible. But more heat did radiate from her body. And Sasuke could feel it immensely, being so close and all.

Sasuke's hand slid from her chin and traveled down to her thigh, then her inner thigh, making Sakura squeak and moan involuntarily. Sasuke smirked. Sakura squirmed and Sasuke whispered, "Be good, and don' make me have to tie you up, Kitty." Sakura's jaw could have hit the ground. Sasuke rubbed in between her legs briefly and then quickly took his hand away and placed it back on her thigh, lightly torturing her. Then he placed his hand on the small of her back and rubbed small circles on it, making her groan a little.

"Guess what?" Sasuke asked huskily, his tone low and sexy. "I just figured out that…" He brought his lips to hers in a chaste kiss and smirked when she moaned, unable to stand the growing heat in her body. "I love you too," he whispered, finishing his sentence with a quick kiss.

Sakura looked away from his eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I promised Gaara I wouldn't and…"

"Screw him!" Sasuke growled. Surprised and angry, Sakura used all her power and wrenched herself away from Sasuke, getting a rather large cut from the tree on the back of her hand. Blood dripped from her hand, but she didn't care. Sakura stood away from him and glared instead.

"You're such an ass! I love him! No matter what I feel for you, my promise to Gaara is more important than anything because he's the on that kept me alive after I was so badly hurt by you! I really do love you too, but I can learn to—and I already am—look at you like a brother, not a lover. I'm sorry, I really do want to stay friends with you, but you have to stop being suck a—"

Time seemed to speed forward then. It moved too fast for either of them to do anything about it, but they were being ambushed by Itachi and a small army of ninja that was with him. Itachi just suddenly swooped down from a tree and grabbed Sakura while the small army of ninja attacked Sasuke. Sakura screamed, but it was too late. Itachi was already running away with her in his arms. Sakura tried to get out of his grasp, but it seemed that Itachi had bound her with chakra ropes without her noticing.

"Sasuke!" she screamed. Itachi looked down at her with his Sharingan, and she passed out almost instantly. The last thing she thought was, _'Gaara, please help me…' _

                              

Gaara burst into Tsunade's room, literally, and immediately stomped over to her desk. "She's been abducted! Itachi took her!" Gaara seethed right in front of Tsunade's face. "I need to go get her back. Uchiha obviously couldn't handle the task of protecting her; seeing as to how he was too busy molesting her to even notice!"

It took a couple of seconds for Tsunade to grasp the meaning of his words. Finally, she managed to splutter, "W-What!?" Gaara glared at her, making her compose herself quickly. "Very well, you are now assigned to rescue Sakura from Itachi." Gaara nodded sternly and turned to leave, but was temporarily stopped by Tsunade's almost inaudible voice. "And if you get the chance, kill him." Gaara disappeared then.

Tsunade sat back in her desk and entwined her fingers. "His affection for her is deadly. He will kill anybody who dares touch her. I just hope Sasuke isn't on the receiving end of his wrath…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't suck too bad, but I'm pretty sure it did. Anyways, I'll update as soon as I get a total of 15 reviews. Otherwise, I'll DELETE THIS STORY AS YOUR PUISHMENT!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I know I'm evil. REVIEW! Or else…..**


	14. Perversion

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for not being able to update as often as I'd like to, but I'm taking classes for people two years older than me, and, as you can imagine, they keep me really busy. Supposedly, I'm smart enough to take THREE grade levels ahead of my age, but I refused. Even still, I'm stuck with tons of homework whose colossal amounts you wouldn't even be able to imagine! Anyway, on with the story! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Fourteen: Tortures**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura screamed and kicked, but no matter what she did, Itachi was undoubtedly stronger than her. "Let go of me you son of a—" Itachi stopped abruptly and pushed her hard against a tree, pinning her hands on either side of her.

"Listen, girl, I have a lot of patience, but your unceasing ranting is getting on my nerves. So either shut up or I'll use the sleeping potion I'm carrying on you." He smirked. "And you never know _what _might happen when you're not in the right state of mind," he hinted, signaling with his head at the males that surrounded them. Sakura blushed and growled. He winked at her and then slung her over his shoulder and took off again. Sakura stayed quiet, but alert, the rest of the way.

"Itachi?" Sakura called casually, she wanted to show him that she wasn't afraid of him.

"What?" he asked briskly.

"My name is Sakura. _Sa-ku-ra_, not 'girl,' okay?" she said impatiently. He didn't answer, so she got bored. She was so bored, in fact, that she started tracing patterns on his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glaring at her over his shoulder. He sighed when she just ignored him. "What are you doing, _Sakura?_"

"I'm tracing random patterns on your back. You know, you can let me down now, I won't run away. Not that I could anyway, because I'm hungry, but if it makes you feel any better: I _promise_ I won't run away. Now will you _please _put me down?" Sakura begged. Her stomach was complaining at her to get something to eat, and her abdomen hurt from supporting all her weight while it rested on Itachi's shoulder…for nearly two hours now. She wondered briefly how he could stand carrying her on his shoulder for that long without shifting her somewhere else.

Itachi sighed and put her down. "If you try to escape, I'll bind your arms and legs," he threatened. Sakura glared at him and took off after the others, Itachi close at her heels. Then she remembered Gaara's necklace and thought with all her being, _'Gaara, please help me. I don't know where we are, but please try to find me…' _

"What are you doing?!" Sakura's eyes snapped open and noticed that while she had been holding her necklace and calling to Gaara, the charm had started to glow. She gasped and quickly stuffed it inside her shirt. Itachi grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly against a tree once more.

"Ow…" Sakura moaned as bark dug into her back. "I didn't run away, so what is it?"

"Don't play dumb. What was that? Hand over that thing," Itachi hissed. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "Tell me, how do you feel about my brother? We saw every move he made towards you. Even when he…touched you…kissed you," Itachi whispered huskily as he let his hand roam, brushing her arm lightly. He smirked when he heard her gasp and felt her skin radiate more heat than usual. But she stayed quiet.

Itachi pulled away and looked at her flushed face. He nearly gasped. She was so beautiful: Her ears were pressed flat against her head in embarrassment, her tail twitched lightly, her face was red, and her eyes stared at him defiantly. "I…I..." no words seemed to form in her mouth. Then she yelled, "I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!" Her voice echoed through a large part of the endless forest, and somewhere not too far away, Gaara smirked and quickened his pace; and he thought, _'That's my Sakura.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know the chapter is short, but bear with me for a while! It's not my fault! Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**GVN-out-**


	15. Actions of Attack

**A/N: 'Kay, I'm following through with my promise of updating soon! So here's the next chap!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Fifteen: Actions of Attack**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara's stride was now wide enough that he could jump over 15 trees with every jump. He was getting close to her fast, he could now feel her strange chakra. It had changed so drastically, almost as drastically as her appearance. He admitted that she had always been beautiful, but now she was so much more. It surpassed what it took to make Itachi crazy, so he had to hurry: for the sake of his cherry blossom's virginity, most likely. He wasn't worried so much about Sakura, he knew she could take care of herself, but Itachi was a tricky bastard. And after the yell he had heard earlier, he had started to grow a little worried…okay, a lot.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Itachi was surprised. He had thought he had her, after what he was doing to her, but apparently, she was going to be hard to crack. He looked up at the hands she was holding. He barely noticed that she was bleeding, still. He was almost sure it was from when Sasuke had her trapped against the tree. The bark had left a pretty deep gash, and he was mildly surprised that it hadn't stopped bleeding after two, almost three, hours. He gently took her bleeding hand from where he had pinned it and licked her wound. She squirmed, but she didn't pull away. He was surprised as soon as the blood touched his tongue. It didn't have the metallic taste it was supposed to, but instead it tasted…sweet.

The wound was still bleeding, and Itachi was starting to get worried. It couldn't be healthy for anybody to bleed so much, human or not, and his saliva seemed to have made the cut bleed even more. "Here," Sakura murmured. She leaned towards her hand and gave it a small lick. The blood stopped running instantly.

"Hm, very interesting. I'll have to look into that. But for now, I want that thing you were clutching," Itachi chuckled, remembering that she had yelled out her opinion of him for the world to hear.

Sakura glared at him and tried to bite his hand off, the one that was clutching her hand close to her face. He realized where his hand still after her failed attempt and wrestled her hand back against the tree. Now he was holding both her hands with one of his and was free to do whatever he pleased with his free hand. He smirked. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face! You look like the monster in my nightmares!"

"It's not like I can look into your nightmares," Itachi mumbled randomly.

Sakura was surprised, but she didn't miss a beat. "Lucky you," Sakura congratulated. He glared at her.

"The way I see it, you have two options. One, you willingly give me the object. Or two, I strip-search you for it," he whispered evilly. Some of the ninja that had stopped to watch then cheered, but were immediately silenced by the glare that Itachi sent them, clearly saying: _'Get out of here or perish. She's mine.' _They all left after that.

Sakura was now starting to wander why it was that every male she came in contact with was trying to molest her. And she was also wandering why it was that she blushed so much, even whenever someone said something even slightly perverted. That seemed like something the old Sakura would do. But she was a new person now, so she had to stop it. She decided that she had to be more daring. She had already lost her first kiss anyway, so it didn't matter anymore. She could be as daring as she wanted. It would all be okay as long as she didn't get too close to losing her virginity. She took a deep breath and fought down her blush. When she opened her eyes again, she only opened them half-way, and stared coolly at Itachi through lustful eyes. She had changed, just like that, and now she was going to use herself, her body, to get out of this mess; but not so extremely that she would lose her innocence.

Itachi was taken aback. He hadn't expected this at all. He was sure Sakura was the type of girl that was so shy, she blushed even at the most mildly perverted of words. But he was not going to give her so much credit. He had had her a few seconds before, and he was sure it was humanly impossible to change personalities from one minute to the next. He was so wrong. Mainly because one: Sakura wasn't human anymore (A/N: snort obviously). And two: well…you can figure it out on your own, right? (haha!)

"So, you want to be strip-searched, do you? I'll enjoy this. Don't tell me you already fell for me? Is it because I remind you of my brother?" Itachi chuckled.

"Why Itachi, honey, why would you remind me of someone else if you're already handsome all on your own." Sakura smirked at the confused expression on his face. _'Good boy, take the bait,' _she thought. "But still, why don't you try to search me…and we'll see…or feel, what happens," Sakura whispered. She could have sworn Itachi blushed for a millionth of a second. She smirked even more and pressed herself against him, brushing her lips against his, barely touching them, in a seductive gesture.

"Never thought you'd e so wiling to be stripped of your innocence," Itachi snorted. "But if you want it so much, I'll give you the pleasure. Just don't regret it later, girl." He didn't even receive a bush from _that_, just a straight face and half-lidded, lustful eyes.

"Why the big ego, Itachi? You know, I always wondered. Do you have a big ego just to make up for…" she pulled back a little and glanced down between his legs, "something else?" Itachi's eye twitched and she had to fight the urge to laugh. She did give herself the satisfaction of smirking, though, and she thought, _'Ooooh, BURNED!' _

He composed himself quickly and whispered huskily in her ear, "Why don't you find out? I'll make sure I'm not gentle, seeing as to how you like rough guys. I promise you'll cry out in pain and take back what you said." Then he crashed his lips against hers.

But it was too late. She had stalled long enough. She could now smell her two favorite smells in the whole world. They were both musky scents: bittersweet and tangy, yet they were very different from each other. One was clinging and forest-like. And if you had to put a color to it, it would be bluish-black. The other one was also wonderful in its own way. It was distant and spicy, and it mingled with something like wet dirt. The color for this would be like a bright crimson. She loved both those smells, and it wasn't long before she had them filling her head and making her dizzy with desire. (A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter, people! I'm not talking about _that!_) She had the most overwhelming desire to hug both of the people that expelled those wonderful scents: Sasuke Uchiha and Subako no Gaara.

Not long after her assault by Itachi started, she was—gratefully—being rescued. A kunai and a shuriken both zoomed at Itachi from behind at almost the exactly same time from two different directions. But Itachi heard them in the nick of time and picked Sakura up bridal style and dodged. But Sakura managed to break free of his grasp in mid air and ran toward the source of the shuriken, which she guessed came from Gaara.

As Sakura approached, Gaara jumped out of the bushes and caught her in an embrace. "Oh, Gaara! I missed you!" Sakura gushed, nuzzling his neck with her nose. She thought she saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Maybe she was going crazy? She couldn't help but wonder.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked, showing concern so only she could see. She nodded and he reached up to softly wipe her lips with his thumb. She looked at him quizzically, but he just said: "You got them dirty in your plan to stall." She understood. Then he pushed her behind him and glared fiercely at Itachi. "Today, you die!" He yelled angrily. Sasuke jumped out of the bushes and stood next to him and Gaara couldn't help but glare at him too. Gaara was fighting the urge to murder both Uchiha brothers, not just Itachi.

"Itachi, you bastard! I'll make sure you don't get out of here alive!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi just chuckled at him, mocking. Sasuke took the bait in a blind rage and attacked his brother, holding a kunai out in front of him, ready to slice Itachi's throat. But when Sasuke incredibly managed what he was hoping, his older brother turned into a log. Sasuke, still in mid-air, cursed under his breath and tried to turn around before getting attacked from behind.

It was too late. Itachi appeared behind Sasuke and wrapped one of his arms around Sasuke's waist. Itachi's other hand was holding a kunai to his little brother's neck, leaving Sasuke completely vulnerable. "Too hot-tempered, little brother," Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"L-let go!" Sasuke said, a hint of a blush tainted his cheeks as Itachi pressed his cool lips to his the nape of his neck. Sasuke tried struggling, but the kunai was pressed slightly to his skin, making a small trickle of blood. Itachi licked at it until it was clean, and Sasuke was now blushing like any other regular person would. Whether it was from rage, embarrassment, or sensation, nobody would ever know.

On the other hand, Sakura was looking horror-struck. There was only one phrase in her mind: _'Ewww, Uchiha incest.' _She clung to Gaara's arm tightly and noticed that he had a humor-induced smirk on his face. She nudged him and whispered that it wasn't funny, but his smirk just grew wider as he saw her expression.

"Gaara!" Sasuke yelled. Gaara looked at him seriously, all humor gone, replaced by the old hate. "I know you hate me, but just do me a favor and get her out of here. I'd rather she be safe than dead." Gaara flinched, but didn't move to follow the orders. With a hope of desperation, Sasuke yelled something he was almost positive would make Gaara get Sakura to safety. "She loves you!" he screamed.

"I know," Gaara said blankly. "I also know that she loves you too, but you don't see _me_ screaming it for the world to hear, do you?" Sakura blushed and Sasuke looked at him dumbfounded and confused, as if asking: _'How the hell did you know?' _Gaara sighed. "I gave her a necklace that allows me to hear her thoughts and voice whenever she calls for me or when I want to."

"Sakura, promise me you'll stay out of this until I rescue his sorry ass," Gaara sighed. Both Sasuke and Sakura glared at him. Sakura because she wanted to kill Itachi and Sasuke for the insult. Itachi chuckled, not at all minding that he could hear their every word.

Sakura smiled innocently and crossed her fingers on the hand that Gaara couldn't see. Her gesture was so well hidden that not even Tsunade, the Hokage, would have noticed her small action. "I promise," she said, sounding defeated.

"Good. Now uncross your fingers and promise again," he said. Sakura's eyes widened and she sighed. "That's good enough. Now go." At this, Gaara disappeared in turmoil of sand and Sakura ran to hide.

Gaara appeared just behind Itachi and stabbed him with a very sharp sword that his sand had created. Itachi gasped and materialized into a heap of mud. Sasuke stumbled forward as he was suddenly freed. Gaara glared at him before quickly disappearing again. Itachi appeared on a branch, thinking he was safe, but Gaara's sand attacked and he was caught. Easy as that, with not much of a fight. Gaara appeared in front of him as his sand chocked Itachi. Itachi was gasping for air and clawing at the sand, but nothing worked.

"You're getting what you deserve…" Gaara hissed. "It's your punishment for ever touching Sakura. You bastard." With that, Gaara raised his arm, his fingers tensing like claws and slowly drawing into a fist. Itachi yelled as the sand contracted around him and he was completely enveloped. "Sand Coffin," Gaara whispered.

It was over…

For the log.

Gaara stared, bewildered, at the crushed log amidst his sand. '_No...'_ he thought.

"_**AGHHHHH!!!!" **_A bloodcurdling scream caught his attention. Sakura was in trouble. He quickly followed the sound, being closely followed by Sasuke, now completely recovered. As he broke through a barrier of bushes, his stomach churned and his heart jumped to his throat.

Sakura…was…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Oooooh, yay!** **Cliff-hanger! Not to be cruel or anything (Fang: sarcastic snort "Yeah, right." Me: "Shut up!") but I want to keep you guys interested. Besides, the number of my reviews are dwindling and I refuse to update until I get…A MILLION REVIEWS! Mwahahahaha! Naw, just kidding. - 30 will do. And they have to be good! I'm warning you! Oh, and put in ideas, please. I want to please my audience, so if you want anything specific in the story…write it in the review! **


	16. Unraveled Feelings

**A/N: Okay, I'm trying to keep up with my promises, so here's the next chap. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Sixteen: Unraveled Feelings**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was…victorious?

Sakura was panting and glaring at the heap that she was straddling under her. She was holding a clawed hand over Itachi and her other hand was crossed over her near-exposed chest. Most of her clothes were ripped to tatters near a tree and the only thing she was wearing was her underwear. Both Gaara and Sasuke chocked on their own spit and fought down a monstrous blush.

Sakura turned to look at them and blushed. "Help?" she asked hopefully with wide innocent eyes. But while she wasn't looking, Itachi grabbed her hand and reversed roles. Now he had her in the same position in which he had caught his little brother and held a katana to her throat.

"Move and she dies," Itachi panted. He was badly wounded from his encounter with Sakura's rage. He took a couple of limping steps away from Sakura, holding the katana to her back, and disappeared.

"Damn," the trio cursed. They looked at each other and looked away, embarrassed.

"Here," Gaara said, and handed Sakura his shirt. She took it gratefully and blushed as she saw his slim, yet mildly muscled body. His muscled didn't really show how strong he was. He was stronger than a bear, but his arms were only lightly toned and chiseled, as well as his stomach and chest.

Sakura had to turn away and hide for a few seconds, fearing to get a nosebleed. "Are you okay, Kitty?" Sasuke asked in a teasing tone. It was rare of him to try to lighten the mood, but the atmosphere around them was suffocating. Especially after he saw Sakura's reaction to seeing Gaara without a shirt.

Sakura glared at him with her ears pulled back and her tail twitching. "Don't call me that." She sighed. "But anyways, I think we can all safely assume that Itachi is very cunning and that he's still alive somewhere. But we can't go after him now, so let's go home."

"Sure," Gaara and Sasuke answered simply.

"Heh," Sakura laughed. She couldn't help but notice that both Gaara and Sasuke were becoming more open. "You go ahead and jump first. I don't want you perverts looking at my undies, since I'm not wearing anything under this shirt." Gaara rolled his eyes, and Sasuke blushed, but they both obliged.

Truth was, Sakura could care less if anyone saw her underwear, but she was feeling a little strange. She started remembering the last couple of events, and she gasped silently as she remembered what had happened when Itachi had come after her.

When she was going to hide, Itachi had appeared out of nowhere and he had kissed her on the shoulder. But while his lips had been touching her skin, she had felt a little prick on her shoulder and then a cold spread through her body like wildfire. "A little good-bye present for your precious saviors," he had said. She had thought nothing of it, at the time, but now that she was feeling like this…

_THUMP_ Gaara turned to look back at Sakura from the top of the tree he was in. She was laying on her side, completely passed out cold. Sasuke was looking at her too, an in a sudden jolt of realization, they both rushed to her side.

"Sakura! Wake up!" Sasuke called. He neared his ear to her nose and then he yelled, "Shit! She's not breathing!"

Suddenly, Sakura started mumbling something and panting fiercely. Gaara leaned in close to her and tried to make out what she was saying. "Phencyclidine. Get away from me. I'm…I'll…" She went limp for a few seconds, still panting like her life depended on it. And for all any of them knew, perhaps it did.

Then Gaara realized what was going on. Days of his ninja lessons came back to him, back when they were still studying medicines. Phencyclidine: an anesthetic used for animals. But is used in humans, it became a hallucinogen. It was deathly, because it caused violent behavior and spurts of wild anger, especially when sudden and abrupt moves and loud noises happened around the victim.

In a moment of hidden anxiety, Gaara reached for her while he whispered, "Uchiha, whatever you do, don't make any loud sounds or move too quickly." Sasuke nodded, having heard her whispers. Gaara touched Sakura's shoulder lightly, testing if it was okay to touch her and pick her up to carry her to the Hokage as soon as possible.

_SLAP!_ The sound resounded loudly throughout the forest. Maybe Gaara had moved a little bit too fast, or maybe it was just too late as it was, but Sakura had slapped him hard across the face and was now glaring fiercely at him and Sasuke.

"You! Both of you, you fucking bastards! Get away from me! You tried to rape me and have a three-way with me at the bottom! How could you! I trusted you, Big Brother! You too, Little Brother!" She jumped up and took out a couple of weapons. Gaara jumped up and backed away from her. Now she was crying. "I love you so much, Panda-chan! Why do you hate me so much?! What did I ever do to you?" She threw a shuriken at his head, but he dodged. "Where's Ino? Where the hell is that skank?! I bet you she's getting laid by Sikamaru, that bastard!"

Sakura kept on ranting about random things for a couple of minutes, then she was deathly quiet. Sasuke made the grave mistake of calling out softly to her, and then things got violent. She went at them with all she had in her drugged state, which was a lot, considering that she couldn't use all of her abilities because of the Phencyclidine. Both Gaara and Sasuke got punched and kicked several times, even with the protection of Gaara's sand, but she was too fast…faster than Lee, and that was only a fraction of her actual speed!

"Head for the village!" Gaara yelled. They did, but they didn't stop to think about the consequences…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Muahahaha! Another cliffy, just to keep you goys hooked. Please review! I'll update as soon as I get the 30 reviews I'm expecting…….Mwahahahaha! (It looks more evil with the "w" instead of the "u" after the "M" at the beginning of my laugh). **

**GVN-out-**


	17. Death Is Near

**A/N: Okay, I got more reviews than requested, so I'm happy! Thanks to all those who were nice and reviewed. I expect for those who didn't review to review in the near future! (meaning, NOW! Or as soon as you finish reading this chapter!) Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Seventeen: Death Is Near**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara and Sasuke arrived at the gates of Konoha completely out of breath and exhausted. Sakura sure was fast, even with her powers cut down. They had to pump up their speed with chakra to be able to at least stay about a couple of yards away from her! They could swear that she was going well over 150mph, and as far as either of them could tell, she wasn't using any chakra…

They shuddered at the thought pf getting punched by her when she was using all her strength. And then they realized something. They had led Sakura, a deadly time bomb, straight to the village! She could destroy the whole place in a single attack like this. They had to get Tsunade…and quick.

"Uchiha, do you think you can stall her for about 30 seconds?" Gaara asked, struggling to keep control of his breathing.

"If I don't die first from lack of chakra, sure," Sasuke retorted sarcastically, panting, completely out of breath. Gaara glared at him then nodded and disappeared in a swirl of sand. Sasuke turned just in time to see Sakura break through the wall of trees that was the edge of the forest. She landed about a foot away from him, but he didn't dare move. She looked so calm, despite her panting. Her bangs obscured her face, but he could see that her skin was flushed. But it was a strange shade of red, and it was all over her skin, as far as he could see. He had seen this particular shade of red before, but he didn't remember where. The only thing he knew was that it was bad.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered her name so softly, it sounded like a sigh. Her head snapped up and his gaze was met by a pair of piercing, glowing, red eyes. But there was something wrong. Her eyes were glazed over and lustful, and there was something about her that was drawing him towards her.

Aphrodisiac. He had once seen the effects before. Sakura hadn't only been given phencyclidine, she had been given a strong aphrodisiac too. He had to be careful, but he was so tempted to just take advantage of her current state…to just take her as his…

Softness pressed against his lips. Startled, he gasped, and something snaked softly into his mouth. It took him a while to realize that Sakura was kissing him. He stood frozen for a second; then all rational thought went out the window as Sakura's hand wandered under his shirt. He couldn't help but kiss her back then, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she growled in the direction of the Hokage. The sound rippling through her chest was feral, and her eyes glowed with renewed rage. "Get a hold of yourself, Sakura! You have to drink this!" Tsunade held up a small bottle with a crystalline, purple fluid inside. Sakura smirked and walked calmly towards Tsunade. Gaara's sand shifted, ready to attack, but he held it back. Sakura took the bottle lightly and backed away. Tsunade looked uncomfortable, like maybe she realized that she shouldn't trust Sakura to take the only bottle of the antidote she had and trust her to drink it on her own. And just as she thought, Sakura pretended to take a swig, then let the bottle crash to the ground near her feet. She looked at Tsunade with s huge, Cheshire grin on her face, but she was met with a triumphant smirk on Tsunade's face.

"Wha—" Sakura started, then she felt something snaking up her ankles and she screamed. The substance in the bottle had turned into a snake-like smoke figure that was seeping into her skin from her legs up.

She crouched, ready to jump away, but Tsunade yelled, "Make her stay!"

"Sakura, _**stay**_!" Gaara's and Sasuke's command was simultaneous, and Sakura's collar glowed a different color than ever before. Like a deep, rich purple, and it was affecting Gaara and Sasuke too. Nobody except for Tsunade could move, and by the time the potion had all been absorbed into Sakura, she was standing with a completely confused and glazed look on her face. On the other hand, Tsunade's whole face was a version of an eye roll.

"Oh, come on! I was expecting ore drama than that!" she whined. Sakura blinked in her direction and glared. "What?"

"Nothing. Um…can I move now?" Sakura was still paralyzed, and so were Gaara and Sasuke.

"Yes," they both said simultaneously. All of their accessories glowed, then they seemed to be consumed within themselves and they vanished without a trace. "Eh?" everyone asked.

"Well, it seems that I am no longer under anyone's control…" Sakura pondered mischievously. She reached up to scratch the side of her neck, but she felt something strange there. "Tsunade, what's this?" She walked over to the woman and tilted her head sideways. Tsunade gasped dramatically. "What?!" Sakura asked, alarmed.

"Gaara, Sasuke, let me see your wrists, quickly!" Tsunade was taking the dramatic act a little overboard, but that just served to make the three young ninjas even more nervous. And to Tsunade's great surprise, there were only markings on Gaara's wrist, not on Sasuke's. Tsunade held Gaara's wrist up so Sakura could see the swirly pattern that resembled a heart. "That's what your neck has on it." The mark was very small, hardly bigger than half her thumb, but the fact of being marked the same as Gaara was…interesting. She wanted to lush, but she fought it down.

"I'll be leaving now. I have no more business here. Tsunade, I need a scroll with possible whereabouts of Orochimaru." Sasuke's bitter voice cut through Sakura's mental tirade. They all turned to stare at him.

Sakura spoke first, "That's like suicide!"

"You'll get your ass kicked out there," Gaara added.

"I will give you no such thing, Uchiha." Tsunade was seriously thinking of putting him under arrest in case he tried to run away.

"I don't really care what happens anymore. I'm going to die soon anyways. I might as well do it while I'm protecting someone," Sasuke said. They all stared at him in utter confusion, but he just held his palm up and Sakura and Tsunade gasped; Gaara just stared. Just like the marking on Gaara's wrist, there was a marking on Sasuke's palm. They all knew what it meant. The skull-like markings were ancient and well-known. It was a common curse among evil people, and it would count down the days until the day of the marked person's death. On the top of Sasuke's markings, a red, angry number stood out on his pale skin.

48.

48 days until Sasuke's death…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know. I'm cruel. Because of the cliffy and the news. But don't worry, all you Sasuke fans reading this. Just keep reading and see what happens. This isn't the end! I know. Woe is me if I don't update soon. But I want reviews. **

**Oh! I learned a funny phrase in Spanish! It's: **

**"Vayance a la goma, bola de losers!"**

**It would mean something along the lines of: "Go away, you bunch of losers!" Isn't that cool and funny? Ahem, sorry. I'm a little hyper right now. Sorry! Review! Bye!**

**GVN-out-**


	18. Conclusions

**A/N: Sorry to take so long on updates, but hey, I have a life too you know. And writing stories is harder than it seems. Anyways, on with the story! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Eighteen: Conclusions**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why is this happening?" Sakura gasped. Panic was rising in her throat like vile vomit. Too many questions popped in her head at once and she couldn't answer them all at once. She couldn't answer any of them at any time, actually.

Tsunade thought seriously for a moment with a horror-stricken face, and then she answered, "It must be a counter-curse someone placed on those charms." Tsunade's eyes suddenly widened with horror. "Oh, no," she whispered. "I…I hadn't realized it before. In the records where I found the instructions to these charms, there was a note of warning. It stated that there was a side effect that would take effect in the most stressing of circumstances: if one of the people bonded had ill feelings towards another being at the moment of the separation." Tsunade gazed at Sasuke for a moment before speaking again. "Sasuke. You have not yet let go of your hatred of your big brother," she stated sadly.

"He is no brother of mine. Not any more. He might once have been family, but he no longer stands human in my eyes." Sasuke glared at Tsunade for a second then softened his gaze as he turned to look at Sakura. "You should do the same to me and forget that I exist. It will do your mind well if you feel nothing towards someone who will cease to exist."

Sakura gasped and her eyes widened in complete horror as Sasuke gave her a soft, sad smile. She took a small step towards him and slowly, her feet carried her until she stood not a foot away from him. She slowly reached towards his face, her fingertips gently reaching for his cheek. As her hand brushed his skin, she pulled back her hand, made a fist, and as Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, she punched him.

"Let's see if that wakes you up, you loser! Anyone who would give up so easily might as well commit suicide, for all they're worth!" She paused for a second and sighed, looking down at him as he crashed against a tree and groaned. "You know, you remind me of myself. Right before everything that happened affected my way of thinking and before Gaara helped me to think better of myself and what had happened. I'm not one to hold a grudge, you know, but I've suffered plenty because of you, you pathetic little piece of scum!" Sakura glared intensely at Sasuke, who just stared back in shock. "Well? Are you just gonna give up like a pathetic little loser, or are you going to do something about it?" She smirked.

Sasuke stared at her in astonishment, then smirked back. "Tsunade! Time to study. I'm not just going to sit around and wait for death to come looking for me." He spoke to Tsunade, but he never took his eyes off Sakura. Sakura, satisfied, smiled, then grinned at him. He smiled back, then stood up and headed for the Hokage's library. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he called. Then he added, "Will you please help me out, Tsunade? I think I won't be able to do this alone."

Sasuke had changed so much, the Hokage realized. And it was all because of a single, strong-willed girl that was no longer quite human. Tsunade smile and walked after Sasuke. "You got it, Kiddo!" she laughed.

"Gaara?" Sakura mumbled, her voice drowned and muffled; in a guttural, crying voice. Gaara walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "He'll be okay, won't he?" she cried.

"I don't know. We make our own future, but this could prove to be quite a challenge. Not a single case of this curse has ever been reversed in history," Gaara said calmly. When he felt Sakura tremble and begin to sob, he turned her around so she could bury her face in his chest and he stroked her back in a comforting gesture and added soothingly, "But then again, there has never been a Hokage like Tsunade. She might just be able to help him."

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura sniffled. She unburied her face from Gaara's shirt and smiled up at him. Gaara smiled back and tightened his arms around her. Deciding to lighten the mood, Sakura looked up at him with determined eyes. "I would take my hands off of me, if I were you," she joked.

"Why?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"'Cause I'll start yelling 'rape' if you don't," Sakura said slyly.

"It's not rape if the other person's willing," Gaara retorted. Sakura was at a loss of words as Gaara grinned at her. He just had to come up with one of his witty comebacks that always tended to leave Sakura at a loss of words.

While Sakura gaped at him with her face flushed and her mouth slightly open, he leaned down without even thinking and kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened, and when he pulled back, she was redder than ever. "It wasn't fair that Uchiha got one and I didn't." That was all the explanations Gaara offered, then he said, "Well, let's go home. We'll rest for today and go help Tsunade tomorrow."

Gaara let go of Sakura and started walking away. She stood paralyzed for a couple of seconds, then smiled, touched her lips, and followed him.

Sakura would follow him. She had decided that she would follow him.

Anywhere.

Even to the end of the world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know. Cheesy. But since not many of you give me proper advice, or requests, I had to go on instinct. Anyway, Bye.**

**GVN-out-**


	19. SideEffects

** A/N: Okay, here it is, since I'm trying to get this story over with so I can start another awesome one, since I got this cool idea just floating in my head. BUT! I need you guys to please check out my polls and vote! They're in my profile! AND KEEP IN MYND THAT IF YOU DON'T VOTE, YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE HOW THE STORY TURNS OUT! SO VOTE! Anyways, on with the tragedy story…just kidding!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood **

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Nineteen: Side-Effects**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ahhh!" Sakura yawned loudly. Her spine elongated as she stretched, her pink tongue peeked out of it's cave, and her pointy fangs showed cutely in place of normal canines. Her tail swished back and forth as she slowly woke up, but then something grabbed it and every hair on Sakura's body stood on end as she hissed loudly and her crimson eyes snapped open: completely alert.

Sakura turned around on all fours and glared at Gaara, who was chuckling silently at her reaction to his grabbing her tail. "What are you doing!?" Sakura yelled. Every inch of her skin was crawling with goose-bumps and her face was flushed from both irritation and a pleasurable sensation.

"Your tail was bugging me, so I grabbed it…I didn't think you were gonna have such a strong reaction," Gaara scoffed. He squeezed Sakura's tail a little and laughed when she shrieked and shuddered all over.

"You…" Sakura seethed. She stared at him then tackled him to the ground, but he was fast, and Sakura's mind wasn't working properly, so she ended up at the bottom. Gaara pinned down her arms and she pouted in defeat. "You prick," she mumbled inaudibly.

"What was that?" he asked, annoyed, since he somehow managed to hear her. She smiled sweetly at him and said nothing. They stayed immobile for a couple of seconds, staring at each other, when there was a knock on the door. They turned to look at the doorway of the bedroom, and then the knocking started again, only more desperate and urgent.

"Sakura! Gaara! Open this damn door immediately! I command you to¾Arghhh!! Open the door, dammit! Help! Help meeee!" Came Tsunade's desperate voice. It only took a second for Sakura and Gaara to register the emergency, then they were both running towards the front door as it started to creak and crack as Tsunade clawed and punched at it.

As Gaara unlocked and turned the doorknob, Tsunade burst through with Sasuke clinging to her waist. "What the hell is going on?" Gaara asked. He took a look at Sasuke, who was nuzzling against Tsunade's stomach, and gave him a disgusted look.

Trying to pull Sasuke off of her, Tsunade pleaded, "Get him off of me!" Gaara's sand took care of restraining Sasuke while Tsunade recovered and dusted herself off. It was obvious that she had been the victim of one hell of a chasing, courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha. "It seems," Tsunade started, rearranging her hair, "that we were able to break the curse."

Sakura beamed and grinned in silent celebration. "But…there was a temporary side-effect. It seems that for a short period of 16 hours, Sasuke's sexual necessities have been hightened to the point of danger to all human females within a reasonable age range or of good looks." Tsunade looked awkwardly between an angry Gaara and a terrified Sakura, slowly backing away towards the door.

"If that's the case, why the hell did you bring him _here_?" Gaara growled, pointing at the silently struggling Sasuke.

"Well, I decided to leave him in the care of the two strongest ninja there are. So…see ya!" Tsunade made a run for the door and before Gaara's sand had a chance to react, she was gone.

"Damn," Gaara mumbled. He looked up at Sasuke, who was putting up quite a fight against his bonds, and noticed that his eyes and flushed face followed every movement Sakura made. "Stop staring at her like that, you horn-dog," Gaara hissed.

Sasuke gave him a brief glance and smirked. "Jealous?" With a burst of chakra, he broke through Gaara's sand and transported himself right behind Sakura. He took a hold of Sakura's tail and wrapped it around his hand, making her become paralyzed, wrapped his other arm around her chest, and kissed and nipped at her neck. Sakura, still senseless due to the pleasurable contact on her tail, only felt more pleasure with the kissed and she moaned, making Gaara want to strangle Sasuke.

"Let go of her," Gaara commanded.

"Make me," Sasuke retorted. Gaara glared at him as his sand moved restlessly, advancing towards Sasuke in a menacing way.

"I will…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** A/N: Dun dun dun…What will happen next I wonder? Find out in the next episode of…A Cat's Goth-Blood! Hahaha! Anyways, review and comment! And don't forget to check out my polls! Ciao!**

** GVN-out-**


	20. What's going on?

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been real busy. Gomenasai. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**Chapter Nineteen: What's going on?**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I will…"

Gaara's sand attacked Sasuke, but he refused to let go of Sakura, so she was dragged along with every movement Sasuke made, therefore limiting Gaara's possibilities of attack.

On one occasion, Gaara's sand came perilously close to Sakura's throat and she couldn't help but shriek.

"Gaara, just leave him alone! I trust him; he won't do anything to me!" Sakura yelled over the rushing of Gaara's sand.

"He's not himself Sakura," he yelled back. Sasuke smirked as Gaara sent blade-like sand shuriken at him. He wasn't quick enough. Sakura hardly weighed anything, but Sasuke wasn't used to carrying something in battle. The blade went right into Sakura's arm. Something deep inside Sasuke's eyes shifted, and he quickly picked Sakura up ad ran into the bathroom. And locked the door. And sealed it.

Gaara couldn't get into the big, spacious bathroom anymore.

He stood outside the door, listening. And he tensed as e heard the following:

"Agh, Sasuke, don't! I don't want this."

"Don't worry. This is a good thing. It'll be okay."

"But it's so BIG! It's gonna hurt! I don't want you to stick it in there!"

"Shhh…It's only sting for a second."

"No…wait! Agh!! Sasuke-kun!"

That was it. Gaara snapped and his sand banged against the door as hard as hell, trying to get in as he heard soft thumps going on inside. When he finally broke through Sasuke's seal, he saw Sasuke holding a cotton ball inside of Sakura's wound; from the smell and texture, he was guessing there was alcohol on it.

"What'd you do that for?" Sasuke yelled angrily.

Gaara didn't say anything. He had never been so embarrassed in his life! Ever! "I just don't trust you," Gaara mumbled. There was a slight tint of pink on his cheeks that couldn't be missed and he splayed his hand over his mouth and cheeks and turned away.

"Gaara…kun?" Sakura called softly. The particular honorific she used perked Gaara's attention and he whirled around. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he grunted, and sauntered away. With no door, Sasuke could no longer do anything to Sakura without his knowing about it. She was safe.

"Hey Gaara!" Sasuke called after a couple of minutes of wrestling with Sakura to put proper medical attention on her wound.

"What?"

"You should be in the ninja wrestling matches. If you're strong enough to break down a sealed door, you might just win," Sasuke teased.

"You should join. I don't think I will," Gaara said. He turned his back to Sasuke and smirked. He predicted what Sasuke's next question would be and he was completely amused at what he would respond.

"Why not," Sasuke asked.

"Anything that requires so much grunting should probably be done in private," Gaara answered.

You could almost hear the air particles in the room scream 'Ohhhh, BURNED!'

"You―"

"Enough! Stop fighting with each other! It almost seems like you're flirting!" Sakura teased. She giggled at the looks of disgust on both their faces. "Well, that made you stop."

"That's disgusting!" both Gaara and Sasuke yelled at her.

"Hey! You got something against gay people? 'Cause if you do, I'm not talking to you anymore!" Sakura said, annoyed. One of her best friends was gay, but it was a secret who.

"It's not that. It's more a mater of the person with whom," Sasuke mumbled. Gaara nodded.

"Hm. Whatever," Sakura yawned. "I'm gong to take a nap." She walked to her bedroom and jumped on the bed.

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off her for a second. Every move her perfect body made, he noticed. Gaara also noticed, but he was annoyed at the lustful expression on Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke actually tried to follow her into her room, but Gaara's sand lock around his ankles, immobilizing him.

"Don't even think about it, you horny bastard," Gaara said.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Sasuke retorted. "I won't do anything, jeez."

Gaara let him go, but followed him with suspicious eyes into Sakura's room. Sakura was curled into herself much like a kitten taking a nap. It looked like she was cold, so Sasuke took a blanked and splayed it over her. Sakura purred, and before Gaara could do anything, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura's lips softly.

The instant his lips touched hers, his eyes dulled and he passed out on top of Sakura. She immediately woe up with a startle and saw and unconscious Sasuke on her torso.

He no longer bore the mark of death. He would live.

Her kissed were magical and powerful, Gaara knew. But still, he was jealous.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay. This was kind of a crack fic. Please review, I'm really running low on ideas. Thanks. Anyways. IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ANYONE THAT LIKES THE MANGA 'VAMPIRE KNIGHT!' You can now read almost the WHOLE thing on ****! IT'S SO FREAKING GOOOOOOOOOD! I LOVED IT! You should totally read it! Anyways, thanks for listening to my ranting. Until next time! (Which I hope is soon. I'm getting hate mail for not updating quickly enough!) **

** Ciao!**

** GVN-out-**


	21. Indecisions

** A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry. Gomenasai. Anyways, I'm sure you guys want to get on with the story, so here it is! Yay!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood**

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Indecisions**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, it seems that he's no longer at risk. What did you guys do?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"I don't know. I was asleep and then I woke up with him on me. Do you know what happened, Gaara?" Both sets of eyes were then set on Gaara, but he 'humph'-ed and turned away.

Tsunade's eyes widened in mock shock. "Do you mean to tell me…that my cute apprentice has been defiled? That this pure flower of innocence has been deflowered?! How _dare_he?! And you were supposed to take care of her, Gaara! Oh, the shame!!" She ranted on exaggeratedly. Gaara and Sakura glared at her, Sakura was blushing a little.

"Will you shut up, Tsunade-sama?! He wouldn't do something like that!" Gaara breathed in lightly to protest, but she cut him off. "And don't even argue with me! Even if he wasn't being himself, he wouldn't do something so…extreme as rape!"

"And you would know…?" Gaara teased.

"Urgh!"

Tsunade watched the quarreling with a smirk as she realized the feelings that flowed between the young pair. She knew they would be happy together, but they were 'taking it slowly' or whatever young people called it. Either that, or they were just both morons, since they hadn't realized their feelings for each other.

Tsunade sweat-dropped at this thought. "What morons…" she mumbled aloud. Their glares turned on her and she backed away as she realized that she had said her thoughts out loud. "Um…You are dismissed, Sakura! And don't come back here again unless it's a real emergency! Go!"

Grudgingly, she obeyed and exited the building instantly. Gaara was about to follow, but Tsunade called him back.

"Tell me what happened," she commanded softly.

Gaara sighed. "He kissed her." He said nothing more in annoyance.

Tsunade looked pleased. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "She has powers!" Gaara looked at her with eyes that said: 'no duh, Sherlock.' "What I mean is that not only are her powers physical, but they hold more powers when she has feelings for a person." Gaara glared at her. "Jealous?" she teased.

"What would make you think that?" he growled.

"Well, let's see. You glare at people that even _look_ at her. You're _super_overprotective, and you are SO jealous of Sasuke." Gaara literally growled at her and his sand moved angrily and restlessly. "_Unless_…you're actually jealous of _Sakura_? Might you be developing feelings for _Sasuke_ instead?! Oh my!" Gaara's sand whipped out at her desk and completely destroyed it to splinters. "Hey! Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"I'm leaving," he said plainly.

"See you, darling! Hope it works out between you and whoever you love!" she teased. As he stepped out, her door exploded. "Aww. That was mahogany! You're paying for that! 'Cus I don't have the money to anymore…"

Sakura sat restlessly on the couch in their living room. "I wonder when he's coming back…" she mumbled to herself. She didn't know that he had appeared behind her seconds before until she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders. She jumped and tilted her head backwards to look at him.

"Miss me?" he teased with a small smirk.

"You wish…"

"Yes, I do."

She hadn't expected that response, and she looked at him, startled. "Huh…?"

Gaara leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. Her eyes widened like saucers. "I love you." He said afterwards. She stared at him blankly. "Geez, you could at least smile. Wasn't that good?" he asked disappointed. She turned around in his embrace so she was kneeling on the couch and staring directly into his eyes. She kissed him again.

"On the contrary. That was wonderful," she giggled, blushing. He smiled at her.

"Good." He kissed her again, only a little less softly…more hungrily. He needed to feel her soft lips…

Sakura could feel his lust growing and his sweet tongue in her mouth, but her nervousness kept growing. They couldn't take this any further without her turning him into what she was…

She pulled away from the hungry kiss abruptly. He looked disappointed. "I…I can't. I'm sorry. I couldn't turn you into…this." She motioned at herself.

There was an intense silence, then she looked up when she couldn't bear it anymore. He pulled her hungrily into a brusquer and hungrier kiss. "Yes, you could. And I want you to…" He smashed his lips against hers again…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** A/N: Review! I hope you liked it!**


	22. Oh, God

A/N: Sorry to take so long to update

**A/N: Sorry to take so long to update…again. But here it is! I NEED MORE REVIEWS, by the way. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cat's Goth-Blood **

**By: Goth-VampireNinja**

**Chapter Twenty-two: Oh, God**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I really can't do this to you, Gaara!" Sakura mumbled as she was being pinned down by him. "It'll ruin your life forever! I know you managed to get more control over Shukaku and all, so you can sleep now without him breaking havoc on us, but this is completely different! You'll _look_ completely different, a-and-and it's easy to tell that you're not completely human when y-you look like _this_!" Sakura stuttered. He had her completely pinned down now, and she was stuttering for any excuse she might find.

"It doesn't look too bad. Besides, _you_ look very cute like that," he answered monotonously. Sakura blushed as he kissed her impatiently. "Do what you have to do now and get it over with," Gaara continued. He kissed her again, more harshly. Sakura was tearing herself inside, trying to decide what to do.

"I can't do it!" Sakura whimpered. She squirmed under Gaara, but he disregarded her opposition and kissed her again, more lightly, and planning his torture on her to make her cave.

"Sakura," he whispered in her ear. She tensed as his breath tickled her ear. She knew instantly that he had her. "What do you need to do? I'm sure it's not too bad, so just do it." He looked her directly in the eyes and she blushed furiously, feeling the arousal emanating from her cat instincts. She could feel her gums stretching as her canines elongated even more. Her teeth ached along with her jaw as she fought her desire to bite him and turn him into…her mate. She blushed even more.

Gaara had been watching her intently through all this and noticed her teeth growing through her parted lips. _A bite? _he thought, and smirked. From there on out, he would purposefully offer her his neck. "Sakura," he breathed in her ear, purposefully making his neck stretch out in front of her mouth. He could instantly feel her discomfort and desire. "Just do it," he crooned.

"I…I-I can't!" she cried desperately. She knew that if she didn't convince him now, she would give in to her instincts and bite him anyways. She was seriously screwed, in her own opinion.

"Do it," he said, and waited. The minutes ticked by as he gently nuzzled her neck and prevented her from moving. Finally, he felt the warmth of her mouth on the skin right before his shoulder, and then…two small, painfully deep stabs into his flesh. She had done it. Her limit had been reached, and she had bitten him…He lost consciousness from the pain.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara! What have I done?! Ohmygod, he's going to kill me when he looks in the mirror! What am I gonna do?!" He awoke to Sakura's worried ranting. It wasn't the best way to wake up, though her voice was lovely, he had to admit.

"Sakura," he said calmly. She instantly shut up.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"What are you fussing about?" He cracked an eye open and mentally checked himself. Beside the strange feeling of intuition and the feeling that he had more extremities than he was supposed to, Gaara found himself okay.

"W-well, you see, I…I bit you and, well, it seems that you kind of…look like me now. Kind of," she said, jittery. Gaara groaned as he sat up. She looked away, something like a grin tugging her lips upward, but she fought it off and offered him a mirror while looking away, trying to cover her amusement.

He looked in the mirror cautiously and his eye twitched. _You've got to be kidding_, he thought. He had ears and—after twisting around to check—a tail. Not to mention that his hair seemed to have grown longer in the time that he was unconscious, and his nails elongated to create claws. He opened his mouth a little and found, just as he had suspected, small fangs.

He turned to look at Sakura with a look that could only be described as pleading, resignation, questioning, and misery.

"You look…cute, Gaara-chan," Sakura said, trying to cover a giggle. He glared at her mildly.

"Kazekages aren't _supposed_ to look 'cute,' Sakura," he said. He noticed that she was holding onto her arm quite strongly, then noticed that the scent of blood lingered in the air. "What happened?" he asked, trying to tug her hand away from her arm. He finally succeeded and his eyes widened. There were four deep gashes embedded in her skin. "Did…Did _I_ do that?" he asked, shocked.

"It-It's nothing. I'll heal it in a second. Al I need to do is lick it, anyways," Sakura said, flustered. She ran her tongue over each cut and they instantly started to vanish. "See?" she smiled kindly at him. "No problem!"

"That's not the point, Sakura. The point is that I hurt you! That's not right!" Gaara said, frustrated. "What happened?" Sakura looked sad.

"It wasn't your fault…You were in a lot of pain, and you weren't aware of what you were doing. When I tried to stop you fro moving too much…Well, it was my fault, after all, for being so hasty!" Sakura tried not to make Gaara worry, but judging from the expression on his face, it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry…" Gaara said, looking away from her guiltily. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"For the last time: it wasn't your fault!" Sakura hissed. Gaara glared at her.

"If I can't control myself, it is my fault, Sakura! I don't want to be the one responsible of hurting you when I'm supposed to be protecting you!" Gaara growled. Sakura stood up angrily, and was about to stomp out of there, but in a desperate attempt, Gaara grabbed on to her tail. He realized too late that it had been a mistake. He could see the goosebumps rise on her skin as she turned sideways with her bangs obscuring her eyes.

"Let go," she half-purred, half-growled.

Gaara smirked. "Make me," he said. Sakura growled and threw herself at him, aiming to get his tail in payback. Gaara prevented his sand from blocking her, deciding that it would be fun wrestling with her. After a long time of wrestling around on the floor, Sakura caught his tail and he tensed at the feeling that rose from the simple contact. It was pleasurable, and goosebumps rose on his flesh from that. But the way she was gripping it, preventing any amount of tugging to let him get loose, it was kind of unnerving, in a way; a cat-ish kind of way.

Gaara whirled and grabbed her wrists, making her let go, then pinned her below him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I win," he said.

"You—" She stopped, they heard the deadly sound at the same time: The door opening. They both turned, forgetting to break away from their current position, and caught sight of a very shocked Hinata.

She was blushing bright crimson and she was staring at them like they had just grown three heads. "S-Sorry for interrupting!" she stuttered, bowing. After that, she ran off.

Gaara couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, that was kind of cute, wasn't it?" Sakura blushed in embarrassment and jealousy and tugged loose from under him. She turned away with an annoyed 'humph' and ignored Gaara's questioning stare. "Sakura?..."

Sakura turned to glare at him with a deadly sparkle in her eyes. "'_Kind of cute_'?" she repeated, rubbing her fists on both sides of his head: a jealous noogie.

"Jealous?" Gaara chuckled, hugging her waist tightly. He felt her arms wrap around his head and shoulders (A/N: hehe, no pun intended!) and she sighed.

"Yes," she declared. Gaara detached himself and kissed her.

"Don't be," he soothed. "I only love you. It would be impossible for me to betray you…" Sakura smiled at him, then looked away and frowned.

"What will she think of me now," Sakura groaned. There was a silent pause, then they both laughed and hugged each other. They were happy, and they didn't care. They _would_ never care…as long as they were with each other.

**Fin/End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yay! It's done! I hope all of you enjoyed! Review! And check out my new story, it is an illustrated story! I hope you like it! Until later! Ja ne!**

**GVN-out-**


End file.
